Roidma
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Ranma gets juiced up and gets ready to help Goku take on the Saiyan invasion. DragonballZ crossover. By the way this is a comedy. Enjoy the read and don't take this too seriously. RanmaxNabiki pairing. Ch. 7 is up. Ranma deals with more amorous amazons. The picture is what Nabiki looks like after she got juiced.
1. Juicing Up

Roidma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, DragonballZ or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transferred the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter One

"Nabiki! Nabiki!" a familiar voice called out to her in her dreams.

"Mom. Can't I sleep some more?" Nabiki asked in a reflex answer.

"No! I want to talk to you about some things, mainly Ranma," Nabiki's mother said in an admonishing tone.

"Mom? You're alive. Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, Nabiki, you're dreaming. But that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in you. I know that your father had a nervous breakdown when I 'died' and you had to make money to keep all of you from going into bankruptcy, but some of the things you've done are cruel. Betting is one thing but blackmail? Really."

"But I had to make as much money as possible. You don't understand how hard it is for me to keep us from going broke! It's not just food and board but taxes and many other expenses!"

Nabiki's mother lovingly looked at her for a moment. "Are you truly happy Nabiki? You've spied on people, violating their privacy. You've broken into people's homes planting eaves dropping devices, and you've practically have engaged in child porn by selling half naked pictures of your own sister! Are you proud of everything you've done?"

Nabiki blushed, embarrassed under her mother's loving but stern gaze. "No, but what else can I do?" Nabiki said tearfully. "Father's free loading friend and his son practically eat us out of house and home. Not only that, but Ranma picks fights with all sorts of high powered martial artists who take their frustrations out on our home."

"I won't argue about your father's poor taste in friends but is Ranma really a freeloader? You've not only sold information about Ranma but you've sold half naked pictures of him in his girl form. That being the case, he's indirectly supplying you with income. So don't call that boy a freeloader!"

"I'm sorry!" Nabiki sobbed. "But I had to do a lot of unpleasant things. And most of all I felt so helpless when you 'died', Mother. That and everything that happened after you passed away. I so hate feeling helpless!"

"All right, child. I understand but you have to change. It's not just because you've shamed and humiliated people in the past making them feel **helpless**. But things are going to change abruptly in the future. Speaking of your happiness, how do you really feel about Ranma?"

Nabiki blushed. "Um, well. I guess I kind of like him a little."

"A little, Nabiki? Have you treated him so badly in order to get him to hate you so you wouldn't have to make your feelings known? You've been in love with him ever since he first got here! But you were freaked out over his trans-gender curse so you and your older sister foisted him on Akane. Was this a way of dealing with the **helpless **feeling of being in love?

Nabiki demurred for a moment. "Yes, I guess so. But there's nothing I can do about that now. Ranma's in love with Akane. Akane only handed the engagement over to me out of anger towards Ranma. But I still think she's in love with him."

"Do you really think so? Akane also has a lot of issues to deal with but she doesn't know what love is. The boys at her school have all but ruined her for a period of time with them acting as if any one of them would get to take Akane by force if he defeated her in combat. Selling pictures of her didn't help matters, Nabiki."

Nabiki was speechless, not knowing what else to say. Then she looked at her mother begging for forgiveness as her mother went over to her and hugged her tenderly.

"I understand things have been hard on you and your sisters. I'd deal with your father but that's a hopeless cause. Your older sister's been doing the only thing she could do and doing a good job of it; make sure you take care of her. She wants to be a doctor, hence her interest in Dr. Tofu and always borrowing books from him."

"But what can I do that I haven't done already? I know Kasumi takes care of us. I really appreciate all the hard work she's done but what can I do?" Nabiki asked helplessly.

"One of the reasons I'm talking to you now is because both you and Ranma are going to change for the better. Ranma will get a cure for his curse and become more powerful for it; and so will you.

I know you've been training in secret. Soon you'll get a boost in power allowing you to easily surpass the 'Fiancee Brigade'. All will happen in good time. That's why I want you to be a better person. No more shaming and humiliating people who beg for mercy and don't want to incur your wrath. Be good to yourself and your new fiance and to other people, OK, child?"

"But how will I keep our family's finances in the black? I don't want to be mean and cruel to others but what will I do?" Nabiki asked.

"Don't feel helpless, OK. I know deep down you're a good person. I'm not trying to shame you; I just want you to change for the better," her mother said with her eyes rather misty. "OK, child?"

"But how about Akane? I don't think she'll be able to handle seeing Ranma with me."

"I believe you and Ranma are meant to be together. Don't worry about Akane; I'll deal with her."

As her mother faded away a song from America that cheered Nabiki up when her mother died sang resounded in the background. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

**Ooh, ooh, child. Things are gonna to get easier. Ooh, ooh, child. Things will get brighter. **

**Ooh, ooh, child. Things are gonna to get easier. Ooh, ooh, child. Things will**** get brighter, oh**

**Some day. We'll put it together and we'll get it all done. Some day, when your head is much lighter, yeah.**

**Some day, yeah. We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun, yes, we will. Some day when the world is much brighter. **

As the song rang out, Nabiki welled up in tears, feeling as if things were going to be OK.

XXX

"Truth is, Ranma. I'm in love with you," Nabiki said the next day while they were in her room.

"Well, I don't know what to say to that," Ranma said carefully. !!WOOSH!! The door to Nabiki's room came flying open.

"You can be with Nabiki for all I care! I'm really not in love with you anyway!" Akane said as she angrily slammed the door to Nabiki's room and stormed off in a huff.

"Fine, Akane!" Ranma yelled back. Are you sure you want to do this, Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Ranma. I really mean it. You and Akane just aren't working out. I've always liked you deep down but your curse scared me off so I foisted you on Akane. That was selfish of me," Nabiki answered.

_"I don't know what to do now. I've always thought Ranma was cute but a bit thick headed. I'd have more respect for him if he wasn't such an idiot."_

_" But I'm surprised Akane doesn't want him back. Maybe Mother did talk to her. But just to be sure. I'll be more affectionate with Ranma in front of her. This way if there are any issues or arguments we'll have them out right now."_

"Well, Ranma, I guess it's you and me. I guess we should walk to school together. Since we're engaged how about kissing me?" Nabiki offered as she motioned towards him.

"Um, maybe later. I think we need to get to school now," Ranma said nervously as Nabiki took his arm in hers. Then they left. Akane watched them go a little upset but more relieved.

_"I hope they'll be happy. I now know that Ranma and I couldn't have made it together. The engagements to other women really bothered me. And I hate coming off as a jealous bitch, especially after the way my mother told me off in that dream I had last night," _Akane thought to herself as she left for school.

XXX

_"What does this say?" _Ukyo read the announcement with a sense of shock and surprise, balling the piece of paper and destroying it with one hand.

"Did you hear what happened?" a girl said to another.

"Yes. Akane's no longer engaged to Ranma!"

"Really? Gasp!"

There were hundreds of pieces of paper, announcing that Ranma was engaged to Nabiki instead of Akane. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Nabiki?" Akane asked her older sister as she walked over to her.

"Yes. If this bothers you just say so, Akane. Now's the time to stake your claim on Ranma. I want to make that clear. Once things reach a certain point I'm not going to let him go. You remember that. I'm not going to let him go."

Akane paused for a moment. "No, Nabiki. I've given Ranma up for good. It's for the best. My real concern is for you. Do you really think you can take on Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi, Nabiki? Those three are skilled martial artists. I hope you plan to start training really hard."

"I'll be all right, Akane. My only concern is you."

"If that's true you don't have to worry about it. I hope your martial arts skills aren't too rusty." With that Akane walked off.

"Hey, it's Akane!" a boy called out.

"What do you want?!" Akane turned around, noticing the two dozen or so boys coming at her.

"I love you!" a boy in a baseball players uniform called out as he swung his bat at her, missing as she ducked, countering with a roundhouse kick to his head, cracking the boy's batting helmet and sending him to the ground unconscious. In seconds more boys were upon her. In time Akane stood over the boys who were all on the ground unconscious.

XXX

When school was over and her business had finished, Nabiki had tried to sneak away but after walking a few blocks she had company.

"There she is!" Kodachi called out as she and the other members of the Fiancee Brigade made their way their prey.

"Sorry, ladies. Gotta go!" Nabiki said, running.

"You no get away!"

"That's right. She doesn't have a chance against us!"

But despite all this, Nabiki moved with a great deal of speed and agility, deftly avoided the attacks her pursuers threw at her, making her way into a construction site which had a lot of equipment, dirt and material around. !!CRACK!!SMASH!! _"It will be fairly easy to evade these people with all the stuff here to get in their way. But I don't know how long I can keep up this pace." _

Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi chased after the fleet footed mercenary, but couldn't get through all the debris and material that was in their way. As Nabiki fled and dodged, she got further and further away until finally. !!BOOM!!_ "That smoke bomb I threw ought to keep them occupied for a while. I'm glad I took the time to learn how to hide things in subspace. I figured that skill would come in handy."  
_

"Cough, cough. Where did she go?" Ukyo called out as she swung her giant spatula blindly in the fog of dust.

"Ow! You hit Shampoo!" !!POW!!

"Foolish harridan! You've struck me!"

"Let go of me, ya scalawag!" !!SLAM!!

XXX

Later that day, back at the Tendo household. "Are you in love with Ranma or not?" Kasumi asked Nabiki while Ranma was hiding from them, eavesdropping.

"I am, but we'll have to see what happens," Nabiki answered. "I kind of doubt too much will happen though. Ranma's such an idiot. And I have a hard time seeing myself with someone like that."

_"So she thinks I'm an idiot, does she? I'll have to show her I'm a lot smarter than she thinks I am!" _Ranma thought to himself.

A few moments later Ranma approached Nabiki. "Nabiki, we need to talk. Let's go outside where we can have some privacy," Ranma suggested.

Nabiki looked at him for a moment. "OK, but it's cold outside. We can talk in my room; no one will hear us from there," Nabiki answered.

When Ranma and Nabiki had gotten in her room the discussion started. "Why do you think I'm an idiot, Nabiki? Do you despise me that much?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki had a look of surprise for a moment then her poker face reappeared. "Well, you heard. I'm sorry, Ranma, but it's true. You may be the best martial artist in the world but you're not that smart. It may be your father's fault due to the way he raised you but you seem incapable of doing much of anything else. You do horribly in school and can't use your vaunted martial arts to make any money."

"Do you know how much it costs in order too keep this whole household? It costs a lot. And that was before you and your freeloading father came to live with us. Do you plan on having a family? If you have a family how will you take care of them? I know I come off as a gold digging bitch but I'm just realistic about finances. Did it ever occur to you to enter in some tournaments for our school? Or at least taking part in underground fighting tournaments where you could not only take on tough martial artists but make money as well?"

"The art isn't about money; it's about being the best," Ranma interjected.

"There are martial artists whose skills are less than one tenth as good as yours yet they've managed to make enough money from their martial arts to take care of themselves and their families."

"What do you mean? I'm really not a freeloader. You make plenty of money off of me by taking pictures of me in my male and female form," Ranma answered.

"Yes, but I had sneak up on you or wait until you were asleep. I would have had more respect for you if you had gone off and figured out how to make money off of your female form by yourself. But that never occurred to you. I don't think you're a such bad guy but money is important, more important than you realize. There's nothing wrong with 'the art' but most things cost money. You and your father are clueless about that," Nabiki said.

"I'm not clueless about money. And I knew you were taking pictures of me. I didn't make a big deal about it because I understood my father and I were increasing your expenses. But I resent being called a freeloader," Ranma stated with his arms folded around his chest.

"All right. I'm sorry about that. Maybe I can make it up to you somehow," Nabiki said repentantly. "But I'm not backing down when it comes to money and finances. I wish you would understand that."

"I get it already! But I was wondering. Did it ever occur to you to take pictures of yourself? You're better looking than Akane. I'm sure the guys would fall over themselves to get half naked pictures of **you**," Ranma said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm the ice queen, remember? Most people at school fear me. So that wouldn't work. But at least you're thinking a little," Nabiki responded.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about maybe selling pictures of yourself on the Internet. Selling to American guys could net you a great deal of money. You could be the ice queen that some men would want to have melt in their arms," Ranma said.

"Hmmm. That might work. Selling some pictures of your female form to America would be a good idea as well. It's surprises me that a dimwit like you could even think in such a manner."

"Hey! I'm not a dimwit! Don't call me that!" Ranma said defensively.

"Or what?! You won't do anything," Nabiki said defiantly with a pout.

"Oh really? I can read body language and can find weaknesses in people. So I know a few things about you," Ranma said with a pleased look on his face.

"Oh? What would that be?" Nabiki snorted. "You don't know anything about me that I haven't allowed you to know."

"I'll tell you. First off, you have been training in the art for a long time. You're actually better than Akane when it comes to skill and speed. All Akane has on you is strength and power."

"You've also have learned other fighting techniques like commando training, wrestling and some tae kwon do. You're also well trained in acrobatics, breakfall and escaping holds and bindings. You're more of a street-fighter than a traditional martial artist but you're still very good."

"You're in a lot better shape and condition than anyone realizes. You've also been doing yoga and exercises that make you more agile and flexible. You can also run, leap and swim a lot faster than you've let on."

"I've heard of some fighters selling books, tapes and DVDs on martial arts and street fighting techniques. I would have thought such things were worthless but I've seen the tapes and books in your room. You've obviously added these maneuvers to your martial arts," Ranma stated matter of factually.

"You've been snooping in my room and spying on me? How dare you do something like that? But you said something about weaknesses; I don't have any," Nabiki stated with confidence as she walked up to Ranma and slapped him gently. She tried to follow up but all her other attacks failed.

"I said you were better than anyone else knows but not as good as me. And as far as your weakness goes I'll show you," Ranma said as he grappled Nabiki and pinned her down.

"All right. I'm admit I'm more capable than I've let on but with all the nut bar martial artists running around I had to have a little bit of insurance just in case. But I don't have any weakness. I'm surprised you would actually spy on me like that but you're still not that bright. So either show me this 'weakness' or let me go!" Nabiki ordered.

"All right."

"Ha ha ha ha! Stop that!" Nabiki pleaded, giggling helplessly without restraint as Ranma's hands gently and carefully did their work.

"You're ticklish, Nabiki. There's a particular area where you're extremely ticklish. Let's see. Where was that spot?"

"Not there, please!" As she laughed uninhibitedly, she came, bursting out of the tight vest she was wearing. !!POP!!POP!!POP!!

"Do you still think I'm a dimwit, hmmm?" Ranma asked as Nabiki tried to squirm out of his grasp only to cause her vest to come off all together.

"He he he he he he he!! All right! All right! Ha ha ha ha! Mercy!" Nabiki giggled helplessly as her body went pink. When Ranma finally stopped, Nabiki's bosom was heaving as she breathed heavily almost exhausted. "Whew! You're a lot more cunning than I thought, Ranma, but shouldn't you have bought me dinner first? " Nabiki gasped as she looked up at him.

"You've already made a lot of money off me. I don't like you calling I'm a dimwit but I'll forgive you. You're absolutely adorable and irresistible when you're begging for mercy. Why are your arms folded around your chest? It's not like you to be shy," Ranma said lovingly as he was leaning over her.

"I had no idea I was so ticklish, all right? Sheesh! I'm so embarrassed," Nabiki answered still pink and breathing heavily. "You practically rendered me helpless even if you were gentle about it. I don't know whether or not I want to be rendered helpless."

"You know you love it," Ranma said caressing her thighs gently.

"Oooh," Nabiki moaned getting more comfortable. "You really know how to touch a woman. Why didn't you try to touch Akane in the same manner? She would have melted in your arms."

"Akane wouldn't let me anywhere near her. It just wasn't working with Akane; she still has issues. And I think deep down you wanted to be rendered helpless as long you were treated right. In fact, being loving and gentle towards is the best way to make you helpless. You've put up a shield being the ice queen for years. As long as I love and cherish you, you won't be able to resist me," Ranma said with a loving smile.

"I guess you're right. I've always wanted to be loved. And I've been secretly in love with you for a while. Your honor and strength made you desirable. I thought you were cute the first day I saw you. But your curse frightened me off. I'm OK with that now. Let's kiss," Nabiki said as she put her arms around him and rubbed her chest against his.

As lips got closer, Kasumi opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. "Oh, my!" Kasumi said when she saw Ranma on top of a topless Nabiki and about to kiss her.

Nabiki looked up at Kasumi and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Kasumi, what is it?"

"Dinner is almost ready. I thought I'd let you know," Kasumi said still with a shocked look on her face.

"All right. Thanks for telling us. We'll be right there," Nabiki answered. Then Kasumi closed the door and left them.

"I'm far too comfortable being with you right now which shows how lonely I was. I don't mind being your fiancee but what are we going to do about the Fiancee Brigade?" Nabiki asked as she looked up at him.

"I guess I can train you. All you need is more power and toughness. I'll help you build these abilities up. But we should start as soon as possible," Ranma answered. "But I'll have to settle the fiancee problem once and for all."

"That's good. But I meant what I said about making money. As much as I like being in your arms, money's still important."

"I'll think of something," Ranma answered. Then the two of them got up, got dressed and went downstairs for dinner.

XXX

The next day Ranma and Nabiki were going off to the mountains to do some training and more importantly to upgrade Nabiki's strength and toughness. On the way there an old man walked up to them.

"Hey there! You're that guy who turns into a girl. Aren't you? Well, I have a cure for you if you're interested. The earth will be needing some powerful fighters really soon," the old man said.

The old man was Dr. Brief, Bulma Brief's father. He had seen most of Ranma's life from his personal satellite that was up in space videotaping much of Ranma's life from when he got cursed. He had enjoyed the "show" more than the sitcoms he watched. He had also hired private investigators to gather information on Ranma out of curiosity.

Bulma had told him aliens would be coming to destroy the earth so he figured someone with Ranma's capabilities would be helpful. He knew Ranma hated his curse so he had figured out a way to help him get his cure.

"What is the price? I know nothing is for free," Ranma asked suspiciously. _"This old man is probably crazy."_

"A year from now there'll be some aliens coming to destroy the earth. We'll need everyone we can find to help us against this threat. Now I can help you with..."

Ranma had started walking away as soon as he heard the word aliens. _"I knew it. This old man is a nutcase." _"Come on, Nabiki, let's get out of here."

_"Where have I seen that guy before?" _Nabiki thought to herself as she walked off with Ranma.

"Now wait, young man. I can help you. Just come to my lab at Capsule Corp. Once we're there I can help you." At this point Nabiki spoke up, finally recognizing Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corp whom she knew was filthy rich.

"Sure he'll show up. I'm his manager and fiancee, Nabiki Tendo. Saving the world from aliens is a good thing. But I'll have to charge ten million yen for his services," Nabiki said, figuring Dr. Briefs would barter the price down.

Nabiki was shocked when she heard Dr. Briefs say "will a check be OK? To whom do I write the check out?" Ranma looked at Nabiki then shrugged in resignation.

"It's good if you come along too. The experiment will be more successful if there's someone else besides Ranma there for it," Dr, Briefs said to Nabiki. "I'll give you the check after it's all over."

_"WOW!! Things are getting better! Maybe Mother was right. Once we get this money I won't have to sneak around and do all the bad things I've done."_

Dr. Brief took out a capsule and it turned into a small hovercraft. Then he motioned them to come aboard. Once they got in, they were off.

XXX

When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs showed them around. _"These people are loaded! No wonder Dr. Briefs was willing to part with so much money; it was a drop in the bucket to him," _Nabiki thought as the size of the building impressed her. _"It's so much bigger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside."_

"Daddy, who are they? Bulma asked with her mother and Dr. Brief's wife, Bunny Briefs, who was also curious.

"This is Ranma Saotome and his manager, Nabiki Tendo," the doctor explained.

"Is this the guy you've been watching on the satellite hook up?" Bunny Briefs asked.

"Yes, this is him. Now I'm going to help him with his cure and make him stronger. He's agreed to help Goku fight those aliens who will be here a year from now."

"Is that why you had the dragonballs already gathered and made that wish about being able to cure a guy named Ranma of his curse?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, that's right," Dr. Briefs answered.

"You realize it will be another year before we can find and use the dragonballs again!" Bulma said a little perturbed.

"Don't worry about it. Ranma will be able to handle things until Goku arrives, especially after I've experimented on him to make him even stronger," the doctor explained.

"He doesn't look like much. I can't see him being much help to Goku," Bulma said as she regarded the pigtailed boy.

"Hey! I'm the best! I don't know who this Goku is, but I'll be more than just a help to him. I may beat up those aliens before this Goku guy even gets here!" Ranma stated with pride.

"That's the spirit!" Dr. Briefs said. "Let's get to the lab. After you get your cure I'll show you some of the things Goku has done. Then you can practice some of his techniques."

"New techniques? Sure! Let's get on with me getting my cure!" Ranma said happily as they went to the lab that Dr. Brief had prepared for him.

"Now both of you get on the table. Ranma, lay down here. Nabiki lay down there. Now I'll strap you guys in and..."

"Wait a minute!" Nabiki stopped. "I did not agree to have myself used as a guinea pig for your crackpot experiment!"

"Oh, you want more money? All right. Will 100,000,000 yen be okay? When I get rid of Ranma's female form it has to go somewhere. So it will go to you. You'll have a percentage of skills and abilities of his female form plus some of the increased power he'll have when I've juiced him up," the doctor answered.

"What's the matter Nabiki? Don't you want all that money?" Ranma asked coyly.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Nabiki answered, practically drooling all over herself, thinking about that money.

When Ranma and Nabiki were strapped in the doctor injected Ranma with something. Ranma felt a little bit of a jolt but nothing else. Then the doctor pulled a lever and Ranma and Nabiki thought they were being electrocuted. It wasn't really that painful but it made them feel tingly. During the process Ranma's female form appeared in astral form and went into Nabiki. Their clothes ripped as the both of them increased in muscle mass and height. Then it was over.

Ranma was now six feet two inches tall weighing 250 pounds. He had a physique that a bodybuilder would envy with 22 inch arms, a great deal of muscular definition and was much better looking than before.

Nabiki had become five feet ten inches tall weighing 150 pounds. Her new measurements were a 40 inch triple D bust, a 26 inch waistline and 38 inch hips. Her hair was a golden brown, longer and more luxurious making her all together more beautiful than she had been before. Her body was muscular but not too muscular. But despite the change in her appearance Nabiki was still recognizable.

"Well, so how do both of you feel?" the doctor asked. Ranma noticed a full length mirror and went to it. He liked what he saw as He began to flex his muscles and admire himself in the mirror once he had taken off the remnants of his torn shirt.

"I've never felt better in my life!" Ranma said, sounding more manly and powerful. His voice was very impressive, sounding a little like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

After all this had happened Bulma and her mom walked into the lab. "Wow! What a hunk!" Bulma and her mom exclaimed as they walked in the lab and saw Ranma. Nabiki also sighed, smiling at the view of Ranma's new physique, almost coming out the shreds of her clothing with each breath.

Ranma noticed their admiration and said, "it's very obvious that they can't take their eyes off my beautiful, muscular body." He then did a bodybuilding pose for them causing them to swoon.

_"I look like a comic book superhero chick from America. And I'm way more powerful as well. Is this what my mother was talking about when she said I'd be able to stand up to the 'Fiancee Brigade'?" _Nabiki thought to herself as she flexed a little and admired herself in another full length mirror.

"What did you do? Did you put Ranma and Nabiki on steroids?" Bulma asked incredulously while still admiring Ranma.

"Well, yes. I added a little of that but it's mostly Goku's DNA that made both of them so much more powerful. That's also why Nabiki looks so drop dead gorgeous," Dr. Briefs said, practically drooling all over himself.

"Now, Ranma. Ranma?" Dr. Briefs called out as Ranma was still flexing and admiring himself in the mirror. Ranma then turned around and regarded the doctor.

"Yes. I am very grateful for your help but there's one final test." !!SPLASH!! "Yes! I didn't change back!"

"That's great, Ranma! I'm glad you got your cure. I now have the power and skills to deal with the Fiancee Brigade. So everything will work out," Nabiki said happily.

"I can understand why you injected Ranma with Goku's blood. But why would you inject him with steroids?" Bulma whispered to her father.

"That was so that Ranma would be a lot stronger. I know he wanted to be more manly. Well, now he is. He's better built than any bodybuilder champion I've ever seen. The steroids I added were minimal; I also made sure that there wouldn't be any of the bad side effects that happen when someone takes steroids. They'll be a little more aggressive than before but as long as neither of them have any unusual psychological problems everything will be fine."

"But It's Goku's blood that's given him his new physical gifts. That's also what's given Nabiki her new physical assets. And Nabiki is so hot with her long luscious hair and her curvaceous body. If I was twenty years younger I'd have my hands all over her. I want me some of that. Heh, heh," Dr. Briefs said still admiring Nabiki's new form.

"Where's my money?" Nabiki asked walking over to the doctor with her hand out.

"Maybe you should put something on. Your clothes are all torn up. You're practically giving my father a free show," Bulma said as she noticed her father's reaction.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more concerned about my money. Show me the money. Show me the moneyyyy!" Nabiki proclaimed as she looked down expectantly at Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs looked her up and down with a huge smile on his face noticing that Nabiki was practically bursting out of what little was left of her torn shirt with a healthy expanse of her amply endowed physique showing as she moved. Even her shorts had torn up exposing her perfectly formed thighs and hips. "Huh? Oh, yes! Let me see. Where did I put my checkbook? Oh, here it is." He then wrote the check for Nabiki and handed it to her.

_"It's worth that much just to see the view I'm getting. Heh, heh!" _Dr. Briefs thought to himself. "Now, Ranma, I want to show you some videos of Goku so you can master flight and ki blasts."

"Yes, of course," Ranma answered. _"I just can't get over it! Not only am I cured of my curse but I'm bigger, better, badder!"_

Once they were in the video room, Ranma and Nabiki watched the videos of Goku fighting all sorts of opponents. _"This guy's good. I surely couldn't have beaten him before. I don't know if I could beat him now. I'll have to train really hard. Once the crisis of those aliens are over I'll challenge this guy to a fight."_

"I gotta hand it to ya, Doc. I thought all that talk of aliens was bunk but after seeing that green guy with the weird ears it's obvious that you were being straight with me. And I really appreciate curing my curse. Now, let's see about learning those techniques."

XXX

Ranma and Nabiki had spent a few days there training. Ranma trained very hard. He even modified the tenshin amaguriken so he could kick with it as well. He eventually was able to fight in a Dragonball Z manner(being able to throw countless punch and kick combinations, block and counter attack same time.)

Flying and shooting off ki energy blasts were easy for Ranma to learn. These techniques were even easy for Nabiki since she had absorbed some of Ranma's ability to learn martial arts techniques quickly. Because of everything that happened with her transformation, she was more determined to master the techniques and increase her martial arts skills. She didn't train as hard as Ranma but she did train hard.

After about a week they had mastered how to fly and shoot ki blasts Ranma said, "I'll have no problem becoming even stronger than I am now. I'll be back here in a year. Don't worry about it. I'll beat those aliens up when they get here."

"Maybe we should make a copy of those tapes so you can keep watching and learning from them," Bulma suggested. "Also, if you have any problems with anything, here is our phone number."

"All right. Thanks. I'll be just fine. Now it's time to go. Asta la vista, baby!" Ranma said as he flew off with Nabiki trailing behind.

When they were gone, Bulma asked her father "did you put some of the DNA of that governor from California into Ranma as well?"

"Well, maybe a little," Dr. Briefs said as Bulma and her mother face faulted. "Hey! It gave him more charisma! Besides, it was only a simulation of his DNA," Dr. Briefs answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Will they grow tails in the future and turn into giant gorillas when they see a full moon?" Bulma asked with concern.

"Oh no. I made sure that wouldn't happen. They don't have the tails or anything like that. But I think Ranma actually has more raw talent in martial arts. He'll be able to slow these aliens down until Goku arrives," Dr. Briefs said.

XXX

"Hey Ranma! Slow down a little. You're flying too fast for me!" Nabiki called out. _"My voice! It sounds sultry and somewhat imposing. I knew I looked better but I didn't think I'd sound this good!"_

"Look! We are here!" Ranma said as he touched down right in front of the Tendo household with Nabiki landing right behind him. Akane scowled as they touched down.

"Where have you been?!" Akane screamed. "What have you been doing with Nabiki? And why are you both so much bigger?"

"It is a long story. We'll explain it later. Right now I want to have something to eat," Ranma said as he walked by Akane ignoring her.

"Nabiki, what happened to you?"

"I made a deal for some money. I have to go inside and cash this check I just got. Excuse me," Nabiki said as she seemed to zoom right past her. In a few minutes Nabiki walked outside and flew off in direction of the bank.

"What is going on?" Akane asked herself, her jaw dropping as she watched Nabiki fly off.

XXX

"Where were you, boy?!" Genma interrogated Ranma as he saw him walk in. You've been gone for days! Been slacking off from your training? Let's see how soft you've gotten."

Ranma easily avoided Genma's attacks. Then Ranma grabbed Genma and flew outside with him. "We will fight out here," Ranma stated with authority.

"What happened to you, boy? I hope you don't think taking steroids will make you a better martial artist. All that bulk and muscle will just slow you down."

"I'm not taking steroids. I am just more muscular and manly. You will see what happens when I kick your fat ass all over the place. My muscles don't slow me down. If anything I am faster," Ranma responded.

Genma got hit from all sides as Ranma moved in at super speed, his after images making it seem as if he was everywhere. Ranma held back on his father hitting him just hard enough to make him feel some pain. Once Genma began to get woozy from the beating he was getting, Ranma threw him into the koi pond. "Maybe you would be a better martial artist if you weren't such fat tub of lard. I think you should go on a diet and lose about seventy-five pounds," Ranma said while folding his arms on his massive chest, looking at his now panda father.

Genma then splashed some of the koi pond water on Ranma which Ranma could have dodged but allowed himself to get wet. "What happened, boy?" Genma's signs said. "How come you're not changing? And what happened to your voice?"

"I got my cure. So I am a lot more manly now," Ranma said as he did a bodybuilding pose. "So don't tell me I've been slacking off, you fat tub of lard!"

After dousing himself with hot water Genma spoke up "How dare you speak to your father that way?! Now I want to know how you got yourself cured and what turned you into a steroid monster."

"I'm not taking steroids. A professor experimented on me so now I no longer turn into a girl. In fact I am way more masculine. Now I need to get something to eat; I'm starving."

"Dinner will be ready in a ten minutes," Kasumi said when she heard Ranma. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. "Oh my! If Nabiki and Akane don't like you, I'll do my duty for my family and.."

"No need for that!" Nabiki said as she landed in front of them. "Besides, I'm more of a match for Ranma anyhow."

Kasumi looked at Nabiki, surprised at Nabiki's new physique. "Oh my!"

Ranma smiled as Kasumi went back into the kitchen. Then he walked into the house arm and arm with Nabiki.

On their way to wash up before dinner Soun noticed them and looked at them both in amazement and concern. "Ranma, what possessed you take steroids and give them to my daughter as well?"

"We didn't take steroids, Daddy! We'll explain it all later at dinner," Nabiki said as they went to wash up.

XXX

At dinner time Nabiki explained what had happened at Dr. Briefs and how Ranma had promised to help them and the world by taking on some aliens a year from now.

"Oh, well. That makes sense. I guess we can be proud of you, son," Soun said with pride as everyone looked at Ranma in surprise.

"I am not worried. I will train hard for that day. I've also learned some new techniques. I always learn techniques quickly. And now I am a whole lot stronger," Ranma said as he expanded his chest with pride.

Everyone was only a little surprised when Ranma ate a little more than he normally did. But they were surprised to see Nabiki eat a lot more than she normally did. "Oh, my! I hope we don't run out of food anytime soon," Kasumi said with obvious concern.

"Don't worry about food, Kasumi. We got a lot of money when Ranma and I was away. So I'll give you some more money for food and anything else. I also have some plans to make more money. So it's no problem," Nabiki said after dinner was over. Then she handed Kasumi a huge wad of bills. "Feel free to get something nice for yourself, too. I know you work hard so you can treat yourself."

"Oh my! Nabiki, you've never had this much money! Did you do something illegal? Have you been selling steroids or some other performance enhancement drugs?" Kasumi asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, Kasumi, I haven't. I got the money from the Capsule Corp. They gave us this money after Dr. Briefs experimented on us. That's why we're as big as we are now. All Ranma has to do is help out when the aliens show up. I don't think they're really aliens. I suspect they're just powerful martial artists who have been mutated or modified somehow."

"Oh! That's makes perfect sense to me. I feel so much better knowing you're not doing anything illegal," Kasumi said. "Now, it's time for me to go shopping. If you and Ranma are going to be eating so much I better stock up."

XXX

At school the next day the boys went after Akane and got clobbered as usual. But some of the boys admired Nabiki's new physique. The girls at school noticed how much bigger Ranma and more muscular Ranma was. Many of them stared at him. "Hello, everyone! How are you?!" Ranma said, greeting everyone.

"How about if I take pictures of you and charge everyone for them? We can make a load of money that way," Nabiki calculated.

"That will be fine. But I think you should also take some pictures of yourself. I'm sure the guys here would love to see your gorgeous, sexy body," Ranma answered with a smile.

Nabiki blushed a little. "Yes, well, they'll have to pay a lot of money for that. Hmmm. I have some other business to take care of so I'll see you later."

"Boss, some of the guys here want to know where you got your steroids from. They're willing to pay top dollar for whatever you have," Mako Takagawa, one of her flunkies said to her. Mako was a big guy who worked out with weights to become a bodybuilder. He was six feet tall weighing 210 pounds. He took martial arts as well but mostly for the aerobic exercise he got from training.

"I am not on steroids. But maybe I can play this to my advantage. I might just buy some performance enhancement supplements, the ones that really work. Tell your friends I'll look into it."

At that moment Ryoga came running towards the school. "Where are you Ranma? I know you're here, you coward! Show yourself!"

"I am here!" Ranma said as he appeared right in front of Ryoga, surprising him with his new found speed. Ryoga was even more surprised at the fact that Ranma was much bigger and stronger towering over him.

"What do you want, little man!" Ranma said in a deeper voice than Ryoga was used to hearing from him. At that point, Ryoga looked up at Ranma and attacked hitting Ranma several times while Ranma didn't flinch, standing there. "You are beginning to annoy me," Ranma said as he backhanded Ryoga knocking him a couple of blocks away.

!!SMASH!! "Bakusai Tenketsu!" the pig boy screamed as he made his way back, ready to attack Ranma again. "This isn't over, Ranma! I'll still defeat you!"

Ranma stood still and when Ryoga charged into him he felt as if he had slammed into a wall. !!SLAM!! "Ow! What are you made of anyway?"

"I'm made of muscle and steel and I'm way too strong for you. I need to train against someone who can actually make me work up a sweat; that is obviously not you. Now go away," Ranma said ignoring Ryoga.

"How dare you dismiss me in such a manner. I'm gonna just..." !!CRACK!! Ranma struck Ryoga knocking him out. Ranma then strutted towards class as the girls swooned over him.

XXX

Later that day Nabiki was confronted by Ukyo. "Ah'm going to have to beat you up and take Ranchan away from you. You ain't a fighter. I don't know where you got your steroids from. But all that muscle will just slow you down," Ukyo said as she whipped out her spatula.

Nabiki surprised Ukyo as she moved with speed and a fighting style similar to Ranma. And to top it off Nabiki's muscular physique did not slow her down one bit. After a several missed swipes from Ukyo's spatula Nabiki finally blasted Ukyo with a ki blast, knocking her off her feet. Ukyo landed back on her feet and ran towards Nabiki swinging her spatula, mkaing figure eights in the air with it. Nabiki sidestepped Ukyo's attacks and hit her with several punch and kick combinations which made Ukyo slump to the ground; then Nabiki grabbed her by the neck.

"Now listen up and listen good. Yes, I'm engaged to Ranma, And no, he doesn't want to marry you. He only sees you as a friend. That's why I'm not going to seriously hurt you. But don't push me! Now run along," Nabiki said to her.

"I can't just let Ranchan go. I'm his fiancee," Ukyo said half awake.

"You attack me at your peril, Ukyo!" Nabiki said as she dropped Ukyo to the ground.

XXX

As Nabiki was flying home, Kodachi confronted her, leaping fast enough to keep up with her. "Ho ho ho ho!" So you've been taking steroids, have you? No matter. I'll defeat you anyway."

"Oh, go away, Kodachi; you bother me," Nabiki answered without slowing down or speeding up, pretty much ignoring her.

"Don't you dare dismiss me! I know that you are now engaged to my beloved Ranmasama. I also know you're not a fighter like Akane. So have at thee!" Kodachi called out as she attacked with her ribbon.

Nabiki evaded the ribbon and flew towards Kodachi and grabbed her by the throat. "You're right about one thing. I'm not a fighter like Akane; I'm a lot better. Now get out of here!" Nabiki said as she kicked Kodachi into the stratosphere.

XXX

Nabiki kept flying home as Shampoo leaped off of her bike and attacked her. Nabiki evaded this attack and as Shampoo flew by she tagged her with a ki blast.

"Aiyaaaah!" Shampoo screamed as she was flying back several feet. She then landed on her feet and leaped forward, attacking Nabiki again. Nabiki hit Shampoo with a roundhouse kick that stunned her. Then she grabbed Shampoo and said, "listen, bimbo! I've fallen in love with Ranma. Got it? Now get out of here!"

Nabiki shoved Shampoo away and kept on moving. "You is obstacle. Obstacle is for killing!" Shampoo said as she tried to charge into Nabiki and missed. Nabiki tripped Shampoo causing her to fly into the air and land on the ground with a thud. When Shampoo got up Nabiki appeared right in front of her.

"Run along Shampoo. I know all about the kiss of death. We'll just say this fight was inconclusive. But if you keep on attacking me I'll decisively kick your ass. Then if you try to kill me I'll kill you instead!" Nabiki threatened while the wind blew her long golden brown hair back and added to her presence.

_"How did Nabiki get so strong all of a sudden? I'll have to tell Great Grandmother about this." _With that Shampoo got on her bike and left.

XXX

Ranma flew off into the mountains to train after having reviewed the videos of Goku and practicing what he had seen. He had made certain that no one was there to get hurt or in his way.

But despite making sure no one was there, someone was there watching him. "Ranma! What happened to you?!" Happosai asked as he splashed Ranma with some water. Happosai then quickly flew into Ranma's chest. !!SLAM!! "Ow!" Happosai shook out the cobwebs as he felt as if he had been slammed into a brick wall.

What?! Where did those beautiful Ranmachan breasts go to?!" Happosai said in frustration as he patted Ranma down.

Ranma immediately swatted Happi away. "You better get out of here while you still can, old man!" Ranma threatened as he attempted to hit Happosai with a ki blast.

Happosai maneuvered out of the way and said, "what have you done, Ranma? Have you been taking steroids or something? Is that why my beautiful Ranmachan is gone?" Happi said, almost sobbing.

"She is gone. You'll never see her again. I am all man now. I am cured! And haven't been taking steroids. I am just more muscular," Ranma answered. "Now, get out of here. I don't have time to deal with you."

Happi regarded Ranma for a moment. "Where did you get all that power from? I can tell you're not just a steroid king," Happi inquired.

"It was the same place I got my cure. Now, begone! I have some serious training to do!"

"Not so fast, sonny boy! I want some answers. I can tell your DNA is different. You didn't just get cured and get turned into a steroid monster; you're something more. You're a lot more powerful than you ever were! And I want to know how!"

"You're right about me being more powerful. And to tell you the truth, I never liked you anyway. So I'll tell you one last time. Get out of here!" Ranma yelled as he shot ki blasts at him.

"Owww!" Happosai screamed as a ki blast struck home, knocking the old man into the air head over heals. _"Ranma's a lot faster than he was before despite all that steroid powered bulk. He reminds me of someone I encountered some time ago. Who was that spiked haired guy; what was his name? Now I remember. His name was Goku. Master Roshi told me about him when I was at his house watching hot babes on television."_

_"Ranma's aura is similar to Goku's. How did he get Goku's power? If he's anything like Goku Ranma will get even more powerful with every fight. So if I want to defeat this guy I'll have to do it now."_

"You think you're so tough, Ranma? You want training? I got your training. I got your training right here!" Happosai called out as he and Ranma faced each other.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's another fanfic from me. I've always liked Ranma/Dragonball Z crossovers so I thought I'd do one. I tend to favor the fanfics that get more reviews so if you like this fanfic let me know about it. And take a look at mt website if you get the chance. I put the answers to my reviews there.

This is fanfic has also been rewritten. I hope all of you guys who criticized me before will tell me if I've improved at all.


	2. Roid Rage

Roidma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, DragonballZ or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transfered the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Two

"You want to fight? So be it." Ranma attacked with several ki blasts as Happosai leaped out of the way with uncanny speed, attacking Ranma with his own ki blasts which Ranma deftly avoided.

"Don't be so full of yourself just because you can use ki blasts. I've been doing that for some time now. There's a lot of things I can do that you know nothing about; that's what makes me the master," Happosai said as he tried to blast Ranma.

"You're only a master of evil, Happosai. Now back off or be terminated!" Ranma yelled while he blasted the whole area Happosai was in. !!BOOM!!

Happi barely got out of the area in time. "You think you're so smart? Don't you? Well, I'll show you. I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

Happi then shot ki energy daggers at Ranma in a machine gun fashion. Ranma barely got out of the line of fire before he got hit a few times.

"You want to play it that way? That will be fine." Ranma then blasted Happi with an autofire barrage of his own. _"I like this attack; I'll use it more often."_

Happosai barely avoided Ranma's last barrage of ki blasts. "I grow tired of this. It's time to end this, now!" Ranma then flew towards Happi at super human speed and almost grabbed him.

"You'll have to do better than that, my boy," Happosai said as he threw a happo bomb in Ranma's face. Ranma wasn't hurt much by the bomb but the bomb was a blackout bomb which made the area Ranma was in was pitch black.

"Can't see in the dark, can you, Ranma? Well I can. I know exactly where you are. I don't feel like continuing this fight so I'll see you later," Happi said as he knocked Ranma into the stratosphere with a ki blast that had more knock back force behind it than damage force.

_"I don't believe how powerful Ranma's become. I would have lost that fight had it kept going. I'll have to figure out how to put Ranma in his place," _Happosai thought as he took off in the other direction.

When Ranma flew back to where he and Happosai had just fought a minute later, Happosai was long gone.

XXX

At a laboratory hidden in the mountains, Dr. Gero has just finished making another android. "Now, Ten, I have put in you the ability to track down Goku's DNA. You will track him down and destroy him."

"Yes, Boss. I will find Goku and destroy him." Ten arose from the table he was on being six feet eight inches tall weighing 400 pounds. He looked like an imposing Arab sheik with dark brown skin, a beard and a mustache.

_"I cannot sense Goku anywhere. Wait! There's a similiar ki signature." _Ten immediately flew in the direction of that person.

_"I stand out too much wearing clothes like this. I'm going to have to get some different clothes," _Ten thought to himself as he went inside a bar where a bunch of biker gang members hung out.

"Give me your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle," Ten ordered a biker who was his size.

"What are you crazy?!" the biker laughed at Ten while his friends joined in.

Ten then struck him down and killed him. The other bikers attacked him but Tthe andriod quickly defeated them. Once he got what he needed Ten took off on the motorcycle in search of the ki signature that resembled Goku's.

While Ten rode down the road he noticed he was running out of gas so he went to a gas station. He then got off the bike and walked to the attendant who was behind bulletproof glass. "I need some gas. Give it to me!"

"Go away. I'm closed," the attendant said due to the lateness of the hour.

"I'll be back!" Then he rode the motorcycle into the glass throwing the attendant out of the way and filling his bike with gas. After grabbing some food to eat he left.

XXX

Ranma couldn't find Happosai anywhere. He couldn't even sense the old man's ki anywhere on the earth. _"I might as well go home. But if I ever see that old pervert again it will be too soon."_

"Tadaima!" Ranma called out as he entered the Tendo home with Kasumi cooking dinner as usual while Genma and Soun played shogi.

"In here, Ranma!" Nabiki called out to him from her room. "I was going over our finances. We're doing just fine. I've paid off all of our families debts so we're in the clear. Now we have to talk about your fiancee problem."

"Yeah, that's true. I don't know what to do about that. I'll just tell them that I'm not interested in any of them and that's that."

"I hope you do. I've already dealt with Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo. I'm sure Shampoo will go running to Cologne telling her how powerful I've become. I don't know if I can take on Cologne despite my increase in power and skill. Since I have all of your training memories ingrained into me I've been training harder than I've ever done before and I'm amazed at what I can do."

"That's great, Nabiki. I can read ki signatures and tell how powerful someone is by sensing them. You're actually more powerful now than I was before we both got souped up."

"Hmmm. That would explain how I defeated all of your fiancees so easily even Shampoo. Now that we financially set, I don't have an overwhelming desire for money. Money's still important to me but ever since I've gotten more powerful I feel a bit humbled by it and more secure."

"Sounds like your desire for money was just to cover up your insecurity but I'm glad you're over it now," Ranma answered as he looked her over.

"I'm not over it all together but there are more important things than money. You know I always liked you but I was too shy to do anything about and the fact you turned into a girl sort of scared me," Nabiki said rather embarrassed.

"Well, that's all right. Besides, I can't stay mad at you for too long anyway; you're way too cute when you blush," Ranma said with a smile.

Nabiki blushed even more upon hearing this. "Oh, I like the way you look, too. In fact, I need to get even with you for tickling me the other day," Nabiki said as she pounced on him with her hands all over him, the two quasi-saiyajins rolling on the floor together.

"I'm not ticklish but I like having your hands on me. Let's see if you're still ticklish, hmmm?" Ranma said as his hands gently and carefully touched her body.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! All right! Uncle! Mercy! He he he he he he he he!" Ranma was on top of her as Nabiki giggled helplessly. "Gasp!" After he had stopped she looked up at him, her breasts heaving in such a way that it looked as if she would burst out of her buttoned down shirt.

"You're cute when you're begging for mercy," Ranma said as he caressed her and moved in closer to kiss her. Nabiki was breathless as she waited for his lips to touch hers and placed her arms around him tenderly.

"Cough!" Ranma and Nabiki turned towards the sound, noticing their fatherss and Nabiki's sisters watching them.

"Well, come on, boy! What are you waiting for? You were doing so well!" Genma called out with pride. At that point they stopped, got up and closed the door.

XXX

_"I don't believe Ranma beat me so easily. What more could I have done?" _Ryoga thought as he walking down what he thought was the main road until he noticed he was on an island.

"Hey! What are you doing on my island?" an old man with a turtle shell on his back asked. Ryoga looked on him in surprise then recognized the man as Master Roshi.

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Ryoga. I would really appreciate it if you train me in your martial arts. I can learn and endure anything you put me through," Ryoga pleaded.

Master Roshi regarded Ryoga for a moment then he said ,"I can tell you're powerful. You've got some potential, too. I'll train you on one condition. You have to help us against some alien fighters who will come to the earth in a little less than a year. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I'll do it!" Ryoga agreed. _"After being trained by Master Roshi I'll surely be able to defeat Ranma." _

XXX

Flying into town on business Nabiki touched down and barely evaded an attack by Cologne's walking stick. "You've gotten very fast and powerful, Nabiki. Your ki signature and aura remind me of Ranma's female form," Cologne said shrewdly eying her.

Nabiki faced her down and said, "I don't have time to deal with you. I have a lot of business to take care of. So good day."

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on. How is it that you're so much bigger than before? I could just chalk it up to taking steroids but I know there's more to it than that."

"If you must know, a mad scientist experimented on Ranma and gave him his cure by transferring his female form to me. So now I have a large percentage of Ranma's abilities in addition to my own."

"Your brute strength and speed are actually greater than Ranma's male or female form. Though your skill is slightly less," the old woman responded.

"This scientist infused both of us with the DNA of a guy named Goku who's supposedly the greatest martial artist on the planet. This guy had superhuman strength, speed and toughness in addition to being able to fly and shoot off energy blasts."

"Goku? Son Goku? We've tried to get that guy into the tribe by getting him to defeat one of us. But each plan failed. Sometimes because he wasn't too bright, sometimes because one of his enemies would show up and ruin things. He's actually a better prize than Ranma. But I digress. Ranma must marry Shampoo. According to our laws he's already married to Shampoo. It doesn't matter how powerful you've become."

"I'm sorry, Cologne. But I'm in love with him. Besides our fathers promised one of their children would be married before either of us was born. Plus there's something else. Ranma promised to help against some aliens who will come to the earth to destroy it in exchange for his cure. That's also why Ranma is a lot more powerful than he was before as am I."

"I have no problem with Ranma helping the earth assuming what you have said is true. But I figured a mercenary like yourself was incapable of love," Cologne said as she regarded her.

"Well, some time ago I had a dream about my mother. She told me how disappointed she was in me. I told her how I had to do some unpleasant things in order to keep our family from being bankrupt. Then my mother lovingly looked as me; I was so ashamed. I cried in her arms and begged for forgiveness. My mother wiped away my tears, smiled at me and forgave me.

Now I'm going to change. I still want money. I still need money. But there are things more important than money. I don't want to turn into scrooge or something like that," Nabiki said wistfully.

"All of that is irrelevant. We will want Ranma even more now that he's more powerful. Don't think just because you're more powerful that we will back down."

"Don't you amazons always want to be in control? If that's true then you don't want Ranma married to Shampoo," Nabiki answered with a wry smile on her face.

"Why would you say that?" Cologne asked curiously.

"Weeell, since Ranma was a woman himself at one time he really knows how to touch a woman and render her helpless. He would have total control over any woman he married. Don't forget about all the martial arts, pressure points and nerve centers he knows. He understands the human body very well. And he has detailed knowledge of the female body where most men are clueless. He's not the dumb jock he seems to be."

"If he were to marry Shampoo he would turn her into his love slave. A girl like Shampoo would be helpless and at Ranma's mercy. He practically rendered me helpless twice already. I was no match for him. He touched me in areas I didn't know I had," Nabiki said with a deep sigh.

Cologne looked at her for a moment. "If that's true why don't you give him up instead of being his 'love slave'?"

"I've always been in control. I've done some cruel things. Having a strong but gentle man like Ranma gently and lovingly dominating me is just what I need," Nabiki said with a wistful smile. "It drives crazy to be out of control in such a manner."

"You're exaggerating. I'm sure Shampoo will enjoy being with Ranma but I don't think he'll dominate her. You really know how to tell an interesting story."

"What story? Ranma's everything I need. I've never been so happy in all my life. I enjoy his touch so much. So there's no way I'm giving him up. I love him and he loves me, really understanding me."

"I really don't believe that's the reason."

"I also don't want to be alone. Most men fear me but Ranma doesn't fear anybody or anything; that includes you."

"If you think you can take Ranma away all the way back to Joketsuzoku against his will you're in for a rude awakening. Ranma's strength of will has always been strong. Now, his will and power are much greater. In fact, he's even stronger than I am now. I watched some tapes of Goku. That guy could easily level your Amazon village. Now that Ranma has more potential than he had before who knows what he's capable of? Do you really want to incur his wrath?"

Cologne regarded Nabiki for a moment. "This isn't over," Cologne said as she leaped away.

XXX

Ranma had arrived at a nice place to train on the roof of a tall building overlooking Shinjuku avenue when it was fairly dark so no one would see or notice him. The lights of the city below were brighter and more colorful than a Christmas tree. The cars and people below looked like ants from Ranma's vantage point.

After taking a deep breath, Ranma did several complex and hard to do katas using dynamic tension tensing his muscles in a painful manner which increased his strength, toughness and speed. He was wearing the black jacket, jeans and white shirt Nabiki had bought for him.

During his regimen he saw a man in a biker outfit tearing up the several businesses. This man had killed several people in his wake.

"Don't kill me, please!" a sexy young prostitute, wearing little to the imagination, begged.

"Where is Goku?! Tell me, bitch! I can sense his presence here!" Ten had grabbed the girl by the shirt, tearing it off.

"Help me!" !!BLAST!! "Aieeee!" the fleeing half naked girl screamed as Ten incinerated her.

"That's enough!" Ranma called out as he touched down in front of him. _"This guy is powerful. Maybe even more powerful than me!"_

"I'm not sure if you're Goku or not but you're the closest thing. I'm been charged with the task of destroying you. So die!" the large man shouted as he blasted Ranma with a ki blast.

Ranma countered by blasting the ki blast with a ki blast of his ownthus cancelling it out. As the two warriors stared each other they they slammed into each other fighting with countless punch and kick combinations. They moved with such speed that no one could see them.

Finally knocking Ten to the other end of the street. Ten tried to ki blast Ranma as he flew towards him but Ranma was too fast for him evading his energy attacks until... !!KABOOM!! "Aaagh!" Ranma went flying back end over end from Ten's explosive energy attack, slamming into an apartment building. _"I need to get this fight away from the city. Otherwise innocent bystanders might get hurt."_

A couple of kids looked up from the window right next to the wall Ranma had just slammed into as Ten flew towards him firing off energy attacks. "Get down!" Ranma ordered the kids at the window. "Take cover if you want to live." !!ZAP!! After a stray ki blast struck two inches from the window, the kids quickly shut the window and ran off.

"Your ki signature is similar to that of Goku's but you're not really him; you look nothing like him. No matter. After I've killed the Goku wannabe I'll destroy the real thing."

"I'm not a wannabe, bub. And you're gonna wish I was Goku after I've finished with you!"

"So you're not Goku. I knew it. You obviously are a whole lot weaker. Therefore, I shall finish the appetizer before the main course."

"You think you can defeat me so easily? I find that a little hard to swallow. You jockass!!" Ranma then flew into Ten nailing him in the stomach with a powerful right.

"Oof!" Ten skidded on the ground a few feet. Ranma's fist was still in him when Ten turned up the juice, creating an electrical damage aura.

"Heeyeeaaaah!!" Ranma screamed as the 100,000 volts of electricity went right through him making him crumple towards the ground in pain.

While Ranma was stunned Ten began to beat on him. "You're not that tough at all. Who are you really, Goku's weaker brother? It's obvious I've won this fight."

During this time, Ranma reached down deep inside. He had been training in a way to control the Nekoken. Instead of having a fear that made him wild and uncontrollable, he turned that fright into fight. He had mastered the nekoken due to some zen and tai chi training. But it was mostly training his inner self and learning how to control himself along with the fact that he was a Saiyan warrior now!

One martial arts master had told him a long time ago, "martial arts isn't about beating someone else up; it's about conquering one's self." Ranma's recent inner self training had reminded him of that fact. He had conquered himself or in other words conquered the nekoken up to a point. He no longer feared cats or acted like one himself. But he had enough control over the power of the nekoken that he could redirect it.

As Ranma was being beaten down he went into an adrenaline surge using the power of the nekoken to increase all of his abilites by going into a roid rage! Ranma was shaking violently while Ten was still beating on him. Eventually Ranma couldn't even feel Ten's blows as they were having no effect._ "What is going on?"  
_

Ranma all of a sudden got up knocking a surprised Ten back. Ranma muscles bulged to the point that his shirt ripped into shreds. Then he quickly threw off his jacket so as not to ruin it. Then he turned angrily to Ten.

_"It doesn't matter what he's doing. I'll simply finish him off."_ Ten flew towards Ranma at super human speed, attacking him wildly.

"Tenshin amaguriken!" Ranma shouted as he struck Ten with thousands of not just punches but kicks as well. Ten threw hundreds of punches and kicks in response to Ranma's renewed attacks but Ranma was landing ten for every one Ten landed.

Then Ranma struck Ten with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Ten all the way into an iron melting furnace shop. The heat inside was almost unbearable since all of the machines were still on from the days work. Fortunately, the workers had seen the fight outside and had gotten out of there fast.

Ranma quickly flew after Ten who barely got up when he was struck by Ranma again with a punch to the stomach, an uppercut as Ten lurched forward and a haymaker that rocked the android back. _"How did he get so strong? I was sure I could beat this guy but his strength and speed has at least increased tenfold!" _Ten thought to himself with new concern.

Ranma was relentless as he pummeled Ten with speed that put his former tenshin amaguriken to shame, he kept it going until Ten was knocked back into a vat of liquid molten metal. Ten screamed as he tried to get out of the lava pool but Ranma then blasted him with a well placed ki blast that blew Ten and the vat he was in into oblivion. !!KABOOOOM!!

After picking up his jacket and putting it on Ranma walked out of the place. As he left the place a lot of people watched him walk away in awe. "Hey, muscles!" a rather attractive prostitute called out to Ranma. "Want to go out? You look so good to me. Hey, baby! Hey, SExy. Come here! Come here!"

"Sorry. Gotta go!" With that Ranma leaped into the air and flew off.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I plan to keep this going. I thank you for all the reviews you've sent me. They make me want to add more chapters to this sooner than I had intended.

By the way, was anyone surprised at Ranma getting into a roid rage? Well, you shouldn't have been surprised. Ranma's roid rage will develop into something more concrete in the future.

This is also another rewrite. Thanks for reading my fics everybody!


	3. Enter the Black Tigers

Roidma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, DragonballZ or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transfered the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter Three

Inside an abandoned warehouse which used to be a factory, on the outskirts of town, a group of young men and teenagers were having a meeting. "I don't know about this, Wolfman? Rumour has it Nabiki Tendo has been taking steroids! And that she's really tough now," Jako, one of Wolfman's lieutenants said to him.

"Silence! I'm the leader of the Black Tigers, the toughest gang in Nerima. Ever since Nabiki Tendo tricked most of us into the trap she helped the police set up for us our gang has lost a lot of face. Well that's going to change, now! She has taken too many of our money making schemes from us. Worse than that, after she took over while we were in jail she lowered the price of everything making people think they were getting a deal. Now that we're out of prison we're going to fix her up and good!"

"But I hear that Ranma is her fiance and that he's really powerful!" another high ranking gang member said out loud.

"I know about Ranma. Everyone who has tried to take him on has used martial arts. I have a relative in America. He and his friends rarely use martial arts to intimidate their victims. Sure, they use martial arts sometimes but they mostly use guns. That's a problem we've had that gangs in America don't have. Shin! Show the guys how our problem has been fixed!"

Shin and some of the gang members then removed the covers off of some boxes. After they had opened up the boxes Shin grabbed one of the many AK-47s and one of the uzis raising each gun, showing them to everyone there.

"See what I'm talking about? I'm a great martial artist and a street fighter. I've even improved by being trained by the White Crane, an associate of General Tao. I'm now one of the best martial artists in the world, the best in this gang!" Wolfman said with pride as he looked around menacingly.

"And I know you're pretty good, too, Jako. But we're not going to try to fight someone like Ranma or Nabiki in hand to hand combat. Ranma's an idiot who only knows martial arts, making him a one trick pony. The people who challenge him all the time are also idiotic. First thing we're going to do is gun down Nabiki and her crew. If any of her crew survive we'll use them to find out all the people who owe them money and all their business practices. We'll also start our protection racket again. We'll even figure out where she's getting her steroids from and start selling the roids ourselves," Wolfman explained.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of those roids myself," Tsuchi, one of the larger, more muscular high ranking members of the gang said out loud. "Ranma's also been taking steroids. I've seen how buffed out he is. I'm not saying he was puny before but now his physique is better than any bodybuilder I've ever seen!"

"Sure, Mako. Since you want it so badly, you can test the roids out yourself. Then you can be the guy who does most of the selling, explaining to the customers how they work."

"That will be great, Wolfman," Mako said nodding his head happily in agreement.

"There are other drugs worth selling as well. My main supplier is a guy called General Tao, a very powerful martial artist. So we don't want to piss this guy off. The police used to be in our pockets until Nabiki ruined everything for us. The cops who were too self righteous to be paid to look the other way when we did our business ended up taking over the Nerima branch of the Tokyo Police Department. Then Nabiki helped them stop a lot of criminals, including members of our gang, by giving them information and evidence. She also got hard to get merchandise for them. Then these self righteous dolts looked the other way when she did questionable things!"

"What a bitch!" Kenji, another high ranking gang member, said out loud. "So many of our customers and marks ended up going to her. Those of us who were still out and about had to resort to robbing tourists and foreigners; that bitch ended up getting all the money. Some of us tried to get to her but there were too many super powered nut bar martial artists like Ranma getting in the way."

"That's what I've been talking about, Kenji. We now have enough guns to arm us all. We have about over five hundred members of our gang in the chapter of Nerima. We've already taken back our territory and then some. There are other chapters of our gang all over Tokyo. We're starting a conglomerate of sorts. Soon we'll be all over Japan! I'll be in charge of the City of Tokyo. You'll be in charge of the Nerima chapter, Jako, as long as you have the balls to handle things here."

"I can handle things here!" Jako answered as some of the other high ranking gang members gave looks wondering if he could really handle things but kept their own counsel.

"Good. You were with me from the beginning since grammar school but don't screw things up! I'll be here to supervise what goes on with that bitch. As soon as we get rid of Nabiki Tendo and her roid powered boyfriend we'll be back in business better than before! Am I right, boys?!"

"Yeah!!" the Black Tigers screamed in agreement.

"So when do we make the hit?" Kenji asked enthusiastically.

"How about tomorrow morning or after school when she does her business? She and her crew will be discussing things behind the school where no one else can hear or see them," Jako answered.

Wolfman smiled. "You been keeping tabs on her, haven't you? Good work, Jako. I'm happy to see that you haven't been idle. But how do you know so much?

"I had a guy bug the area and tape what goes on. We robbed some tourists of their video and audio equipment and also robbed and extorted some video stores. We have a place downstairs where we have video and audio equipment. You can take a look at our videos and listen to our audio tapes whenever you want to."

"I knew you were a stand up guy, Jako. You always had brains. You guys pay attention! Sure we need balls but we also need brains. Things are going to change in Japan real soon. I want us all on the ground floor. When General Tao takes over we'll be his elite. No one will be able to stand up to us! And just to be sure, here's something for Ranma," Jako said as he snapped his fingers.

Another one of the gang members pulled off the covering of a huge box that was bigger than any other box that was there. He then opened the box, revealing a sophisticated anti-tank weapon which also looked like a huge laser.

"I know Ranma's tough and fast. This weapon will blast the whole area Ranma's in and anyone or anything that's anywhere near him. It will vaporize him! My sources tell me Ranma trains out in the wilderness right after school. We'll wait until he's gone before we take out Nabiki. Does Nabiki conduct business in the same secluded area that she does in the morning, Jako?"

"Yes. She's pretty consistent in that regard."

"All right. Then we'll wait until after school when Ranma has gone. Then we'll take her out. Once we've done that we'll set up an ambush for Ranma. That's how things are going to work, gentlemen. Neither of these two are invulnerable but even I with my enormous martial arts skills have no desire to try to take on Ranma in hand to hand combat. This is business. There's no time for stupid things like honor, fairness or wanting to take on a challenge. Once we've done all these things we'll take over Nerima and add it to the new Black Tiger Empire!"

"Sure, Wolfman. But keep in mind there are other powerful martial artists in this town. There's the Okinomiyaki chef who decisively defeated 10 members of our gang all by herself when some of us tried to get her to pay protection.

Then there's those Chinese amazons at the Nekohanten. That old lady is practically invincible! The guy with glasses is whipped but he's still very powerful and skilled. That amazon chick has a great pair of assets but she's also nigh invincible. Ranma's chief sparring partner, Ryoga Hibiki, is also very powerful and he comes and goes without any warning. And a whole bunch of other wacky martial artists show up here, too," Jako said with concern.

Wolfman looked at Jako for a moment. "All right. We'll deal with them as well. We got other weapons, too. I've heard of that old muppet at the ramen house. If General Tao shows up he'll fix her wagon and good. But I don't think it will ever come to that. I got plenty weapons and bombs that will go off when we want. So there's no problem there."

XXX

"Yawn! _"Hmm. Getting up is a lot easier than it was before I became a saiyan. Oh, good. I can smell the coffee Kasumi's making. All of my senses have increased to a superhuman degree along with everything else." _Then Nabiki got out of bed and looked at her naked body in the full length mirror she had recently bought with the money she got from Dr. Briefs.

_"Wow! I'm a knockout. I had no idea I was this hot! Maybe I should take pictures of myself and sell them. I'll make sure I'm wearing something, however." _Then she flexed and posed like a bodybuilder. _"Cory Everson eat your heart out!" _After putting on some comfortable clothes, flying away for a few miles and doing some training, she came back, washed up and took a dip in the furo.

_"It's still strange having all these powers and being so much more competent at martial arts than I was before. Even my memory and awareness of my environment has increased! I can sense someone coming. It's Akane! She's not paying attention to the occupied sign. I hope she doesn't get jealous when she sees how I look."_

!!CREAK!! "I'm about done, Akane!" Nabiki called out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Okay," Akane answered. As Nabiki walked out of the furo and began to dry herself Akane looked at her sister in surprise.

"Nabiki are you sure taking steroids was such a good idea?"

"We didn't take steroids, all right? Ranma and I were infused with the blood of a guy named Goku, a fairly buffed out guy. Are you jealous of my physique?"

"No! It's just that you're just so, so big! I'm sure all the perverted boys lust after you and have perverted dreams about you. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. I don't believe boys are evil for having desires. But if any get too close, POW, right in the kisser! The hentai horde isn't really a problem but there's a gang of hoodlums who concern me. One of my underlings told me that he heard that the black Tigers are back in town and that they want my head for getting so many of them arrested."

"I remember them. They tried to extort money from Daddy a few years ago. We didn't have a lot of money then so Dad just refused to pay them. There were about ten of them at the time but Daddy drove them out. Now they're coming back? As if we don't have enough chaos in our lives. But there's something else I've been meaning to ask you," Akane said as she washed down.

"Yes, Akane, what is it?"

"Could you teach me some of the things you and Ranma do like flying and blasting energy blasts? You've taken more than just steroids. Even before all that I realize now you had been training in secret. You were even better than me. All I had on you was power, before you took steroids, of course. And now you're even more skilled, almost as skilled as Ranma."

"Ever since our mother came to me in a dream I've realized a lot of things. That's why I wasn't too angry over Ranma switching the engagement to you. I also have since realized that Ryoga is P-Chan. Don't be so surprised. I'm not that dense, sheesh! I'll deal with him when I see him again. I don't hate him. I know he was simply sad and lonely and so was I come to think of it. So will you train with me? "

"Yes, Akane! I will. But you're not the only one who's had a dream with Mother. You may have noticed how I'm not as selfish and greedy anymore. Mother told me to stop being so cruel and mean in order to get money. And how I would be happier being a better person."

"You've always been in love with Ranma, haven't you? I realize that now. But I'm okay with all that. To tell the truth, despite his dishonesty, I kind of like Ryoga. I've always been comfortable around him. However, I'm going to punish him a little next time I see him so don't do anything to him; I'll take care of him," Akane said with a smile.

"All right, Akane. We'll train later on today, after I've conducted some business after school. Even though I've absorbed much of Ranma's ability to learn things faster and have seen some videos where using ki in a powerful way was shown, I have been infused with this Goku guy's blood so I can do a lot of things I couldn't do before. And you'll really have to reign in your anger before you can learn anything new but we'll talk about this later. Right now I have to get to school." Nabiki said as she put on her towel and left for her room.

XXX

"That ends our business for the day. Now we can all go home. Same time tomorrow," Nabiki said to her crew as they were having their usual meeting spot after school.

"Some of us have been wondering, Nabiki. Ever since you've been taking steroids instead of being meaner you've actually become nicer. You don't blackmail anybody anymore. You don't sell naked pictures of either Ranma or your sister. You've actually been more generous with us, too. What's going on?" one of her underlings asked.

"I haven't been too good a person in the past, Keiko. I don't want to be become a lonely, evil person. I want to be happy. Don't worry. I haven't gotten soft but I'm not going to shame or destroy anyone who doesn't ask for it. There are a lot of ways to make money without humiliating people. You'll notice that we've been making more money than before. It's not hard to make money on the internet and places like that. Wait! Someone's coming. Everybody get down! We're about to be attacked!" Nabiki screamed as she quickly pushed her crew down and just in time.

!!RATTATTATTATTAT!! "Focus on Nabiki Tendo! She's the one we really want to gun down! Don't forget we want to spare a few of her crew!" Jako called out as the guns blazed on Nabiki, bouncing off of her bulletproof frame.

When the smoke cleared they saw Nabiki Tendo standing there very angry with her clothes in tatters. "You're going to pay for the cost of my clothes! I know you're there, Jako! Come out from hiding so I can deal with you."

"Woah! She's hot!" one of the gang members called out. Several of the gang members had nosebleeds as they looked on Nabiki.

"It's too bad we had to kill ya; what a waste, but we had to do what we had to do. But just to be sure," Jako said as he began to reload. But before he could finish reloading Nabiki moved with super speed, grabbing the uzi out of his hands and crushing it. She then grabbed the guns of the other gang members that had shot at her.

As Nabiki was about to destroy these guns as well something occured to her. _"Maybe I can sell these on the black market. Or maybe the police might like these; they're outgunned as it is."_

"How come you're not dead?!" Jako yelled out in surprise. "You should be dead by now!"

"You want answers?! You want the truth?! You can't handle the truth!!" Nabiki screamed as she proceeded to beat up the whole gang with a lot of skill, power and speed. In a few minutes the group of fifty gang members were on the ground unconscious, broken and injured.

"You okay, Nabiki?" one of her underlings asked as he noticed that Nabiki's shredded clothes weren't covering her up too much.

"I'm all right. I'm going home, clean up and change into some different clothes. Store these guns away and call the police and tell them what happened here," Nabiki ordered as she flew off.

XXX

Ranma was out in the wilderness, in an unpopulated area, training when he realized he was being watched. "I know you're out there! So come on out, Mousse!"

Then Mousse came out into the clearing but he looked a lot different. He looked more powerful and imposing, better looking, much like a swan with swan like wings coming out of his shoulder blades. His wings and hair were silver/white and he wasn't wearing glasses! His now, sharp eyes bore into Ranma.

"Greetings, Ranma! I hear you've been taking steroids. No matter. I've gotten buffed out myself as you can see," Mousse said wearing only black pants and shoes with his muscular physique and wings exposed.

"What happened to you?" Ranma asked curiously.

"I've always wanted to defeat you and prove my worth to Shampoo. So I studied hard, searching for ways to become more powerful. Then I went to China and searched out some hidden caves I had been researching. Supposedly, in one cave, a Jusenkyo cursed individual could walk into the cave, increase his power and abilities and merge his Jusenkyo curse to himself in an advantageous manner."

"As I went into that cave I was bathed in a white light. It was painful at first but after I left the cave I had turned into a beautiful swan man and a lot more powerful than before. Some time later I read and memorized several martial arts training manuals because my mind and ability to learn new things and skills had also increased."

"You may have noticed that I no longer wear glasses. Not only can I see without glasses I can see through any object and see from great distances. This allowed me to see all sorts of martial arts training techniques without anyone knowing I was watching them. Therefore I now know several secret amazon martial arts techniques. Won't the old ghoul be surprised when she gets a load of me now?"

"But that's not all. By reading secret Amazon scrolls with my new vision powers without anyone knowing what I was doing I figured out how to find an inter-dimensional doorway that led to the Room of Time. While I was there, time slowed down allowing me to train my new powerful body in the new techniques I had learned for a year nonstop without the need to eat, drink or sleep. When I was done I was only gone for a day in real time!"

"That's great, Mousse. Since you're so strong now you can easily defeat Shampoo and marry her. I have no interest in Shampoo so I hope you'll be happy together."

"What you want has nothing to do with it! Besides, I still have to defeat you for all the times you've embarrassed me in front of Shampoo and the old ghoul. Now I shall have my revenge on you. Haa!" !!ZZAAP!!

Ranma barely dodged the ki blast Mousse tossed his way. "You've gotten better Mousse. That's fine. But I'm a lot stronger now, tougher, too. Since you're so powerful I don't have to hold back," Ranma said as he "returned fire" with a ki blast of his own.

Mousse avoided the attack by flying up in the air with a lot more agility and speed than Ranma himself could have done. "I'm a lot faster, Ranma. Even faster than you!" Mousse then flew away from him at such a speed that Ranma was barely able to keep track of him. Then Mousse swooped down on Ranma like a dive bomber blasting powerful ki blasts in a machine gun manner, except for the fact that he and his ki blasts were a lot faster.

"Oww!" Ranma screamed as he got hit a couple of times. Mousse then blasted the whole area Ranma was in with a powerful explosive blast that knocked Ranma several feet up and away into the air. !!KABOOM!!

Before the dust even cleared Mousse was on top of Ranma hitting him with several super speed punch and kick combinations, knocking him several more feet back. As Mousse moved in on Ranma at super human speed, Ranma clapped his hands together and shoved them forward in a singular motion making a shockwave attack that Mousse ran right into being less than an inch from Ranma's hands. !!BOOM!! "Oof!"

"I can see those steroids of yours have made you really strong. But I think all that muscle has slowed you down. But to tell the truth, I'd be faster than you anyway. "Haa!" Mousse hit Ranma with a flash attack temporarily blinding him."Tenshin Amaguriken!" Mousse screamed as he moved into Ranma, hitting him thousands of times with punch and kick combinations. But Ranma wasn't out of it yet.

"I can still sense you, Mousse! Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma screamed as he hit Mousse with everything he had. _"When I was travelling with my father, I learned rudimary 360 object awareness, the ability to function without being able to see, from a shoalin monk with whom Pop and I stayed for a few days. Since we weren't there as long as I would have liked I didn't complete the training. But ever since I've gotten that Goku guy's blood, my senses have increased, finishing where the shoalin monk's training left off." _

The two combatants were now going toe to toe. Not only were the punches flying but the kicks were flying as well! Both of them had learned how to adapt the tenshin amaguriken to kicks. The swan like warrior was getting more strikes in but Ranma's strikes were doing more damage. Eventually Mousse started to give ground. Then Mousse used his prehensile wings like another pair of hands to box Ranma's ears in stunning the pigtailed martial artist. Mousse then blasted Ranma with a powerful ki blast that knocked his opponent back through several trees and bushes.

"Kame ha me ha!" Ranma yelled as he blasted Mousse as the former duckboy ran towards him intending to finish him off.

"Aargh!!" Mousse screamed as Ranma's explosive attack knocked Mousse back hundreds of feet making his outstretched wings slice through the trees he went through. Ranma then moved towards Mousse, grabbing him and pinning him to the ground putting him in a sleeper hold.

"You never did learn how to wrestle, did you, Mousse? If you did you're not very good at it," Ranma said, his eyesight having already recovered from the earlier flash attack. "I've learned a few wrestling and jiu jitsu styles so holding you down and putting you to sleep won't be a problem. My muscles haven't slowed me down but made me a lot faster. Even if you're a little faster than me, that doesn't mean you can beat me. Besides, I get better with every fight. Everything goes up, skill, speed strength and endurance among other things. You're just a tune up for the real fight I have coming up."

"Ugh! Ugh!" Mousse cried out as he tried in vain to break out of the vice Ranma had put him in. Eventually Mouse crumpled to the ground unconscious. "That was a pretty good workout, Mousse. But I'm still the best," Ranma said as he flew off.

XXX

After she had washed up and put on some underwear and a robe Nabiki sat down at her desk then sensed a ki signature she fully recognized. "Happosai!"

"That's right, sweeto! My you've grown. Now let me have a closer look." !!SWAT!!

"Back off, old man!" Nabiki threatened with more presence and power than Happosai had ever seen of her.

"Have you been taking steroids, too? But if you've been taking steroids, how is it you have such a huge rack? Not that I'm complaining. Wait a minute! You have a ki signature that's similar to Ranma's and Goku's, too, come to think of it," Happosai said as he sprinted all around Nabiki taking her bra from her and literally disrobing her.

"Holy Toledo! What a pair of assets!" the old man said regarding Nabiki's new physique as he fondled the bra he had taken from her.

"Give that back! It's next to impossible to get bras my size in Japan. I had to order my bras from America! Now, give it back or else!" Nabiki screamed as she ran after the little gnome almost catching him a few times.

"You weren't this good before. You're almost as good as Ranma and you're power is similar to his. That's it! You and Ranma must have gotten your power up at the same time. Even though I miss Ranma's female form I have you to take her place. And you have so much female ki to absorb. You're like a female saiyan. Yes, that's it. Both you and Ranma have been turned into saiyans without the tails. But why?"

"That's really none of your business! Now give me back my bra!" Nabiki yelled as she blasted Happosai with a ki blast that sent him outside through the open window of her room.

"Oww! How dare you deny an old man his pleasure! As strong as you've gotten you're still no match for me. I'll show you!" the old man said as he tried to leaped back into the room through the same window.

But Nabiki was ready for him. _"I have to time this just right and..." _!!ZAP!! Nabiki's ki blast struck home as she blasted the old man right when he appeared in the window sending him into the koi pond. !!SPLASH!!

"Oooh! I'm all wet! I'll get you for this, Nabiki! I would have been gentle if you were nice to me but noooo! Now, you've gotten me so mad." Happosai used his ki to grow his battle aura to giant size.

Nabiki wasn't the least bit frightened. _"It must be my saiyan blood. I so want to kick this old man's ass," _the quasi saiyan girl thought as she flew out the window, wearing only panties without any the thought of modesty.

"Happo bomb!" !!BOOM!! Nabiki maneuvered outside the range of the bomb but was still knocked to her right by the explosion. Then the old man flew towards the girl fighting toe to toe with her in a "Dragonball Z manner. Both combatants threw punches, kicks, blocks and counter strikes nonstop for a couple minutes until Happosai finally knocked Nabiki several feet over the wall of the Tendo home out on to the street.

"What's going on?" Akane said as she ran outside to see what was making all that noise with her father and a panda cursed Genma right behind her. Then they saw Nabiki fighting the master.

"Oh, nooo! My daughter has incurred the wrath of the master; she's done for!" Soun cried, tears coming out of his eyes.

"You can't beat me, Nabiki. You're not the fighter Ranma is and even he can't beat me. Give up and give it up. I'd hate to wreck your hot, sexy, bodacious body," the old man said drooling as he stared at the half naked girl.

"Forget it, old man! There's no way I'm giving up. I'm having too much fun in this fight!" Nabiki said with a look of battle lust. "Come and get some!"

Both combatants flew at each other thus the toe to toe battle resumed. After a couple of minutes of non stop fighting, the giant sized battle aura of Happosai smashed the top of Nabiki's head knocking her down and then struck her body with a right cross using his giant fist, sending her all the way into a nearby playground. Since it was almost night time the few kids who were there ran out of the way as they saw Nabiki flying towards them.

As Nabiki hit one of the swings she got entangled in it and kept swinging over and over again a hundred times until she finally dropped on to the sand a little bit dizzy.

_"This fight is putting a drain on my stores of ki. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. If I was fighting Ranma I'd take this time to leave but Nabiki's saiyan form is so hot! She's stumbling along dizzily. Here's my chance. All I have to do is put my face in this girl's bosom and I'll be replenished!"_ Happosai thought to himself as he shrunk himself back to his normal size.

But ss Happosai flew towards her bosom, Nabiki was no longer dizzy and looked at him with all her faculties working efficiently.

_"What's going on? She looks like she has some plan but what could it be? She must still be dizzy."_ "Hotcha!"

Nabiki back pedaled, evading his advance with speed and reflexes that surprised the old martial arts master. Once Happosai had exhausted his foiled attack, Nabiki moved into him at super speed, slamming her rock hard bosom into him.

"Whoa! That hurt so good!" the old man said as he stumbled around in a punch drunken manner. Then Nabiki grabbed the little man, swung him around in a circle countless times faster than the eye could follow, then she circled around the other way kicking him with a powerful roundhouse kick using the previous momentum she had created when she swung him around to add to the damage then knocking the old man into the atmosphere.

"Aaaaah!" Happosai screamed as flew into the direction of the setting sun.

"Whew!" Nabiki said as she watched the old man fly. "That was such a good fight! I've never felt so alive!" Nabiki exclaimed as she breathed heartily with a feeling of ecstasy.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi yelled as she ran over towards her sister with a blanket followed by the rest of her family and Ranma's father. "Put this on! There are kids around!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay," the girl acquiesced as she got decent.

"Nabiki! Going around in the state of dress you were in is not at all ladylike," Kasumi admonished.

"You defeated the master. I'm so proud of you, Nabiki. Now let's go back inside. It's getting cold," Soun Tendo said as he shivered a bit.

"Nabiki, why weren't you cold fighting the way you were? And I hope you haven't turned all these little boys into perverts with your display," Akane teased not sounding angry at all.

"Oh, loosen up, Akane. Happosai was the one who took my clothes off. There was nothing I could do but fight the old geezer," Nabiki said as she further wrapped the blanket around herself.

!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!! "Very impressive. I really enjoyed watching the fight. And thanks for the free skin show, Nabiki Tendo," a young man wearing black pants, boots and a black jacket with a tiger on the back said as he looked at Nabiki. There were several young men and boys dressed in a similar fashion looking at them with hostility, pointing their guns at them.

"Who are you?" Akane asked immediately taking a dislike to the stranger. He was muscular and slender carrying himself like the martial artist he was. His hair was green and long, the same color as his eyes. He was handsome but had a look of viciousness about him.

"You can call me Wolfman. But that really doesn't matter since you're not going to live that long anyway," Wolfman said as he whipped out a large bazooka sized gun pointing it at Nabiki and company.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you're enjoying this fanfic. I'll try to keep it interesting. See you around. Don't forget to send me some reviews. If you want to see what Nabiki's new physique looks like go to my website, go to Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction and scroll down to Roidma. The picture isn't exactly Nabiki but there's an explanation there.


	4. Mousse Triumphant

Roidma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, DragonballZ or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transfered the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter Four

"Well, I think it's time we blasted these people into smithereens! Am I right, boys?!" Wolfman said to the cheers of his gang.

But before they could actually shoot anyone Nabiki ki blasted their guns not caring if a few of them got their hands blasted in the process. !!BLAST!! "Aargh!" the gang members screamed as they dropped their smoldering weapons.

"Akio! Blast them!" Wolfman ordered. Hidden in the bushes a huge gun appeared. The huge, 10 inch diameter gun lit up and sent a large burst of energy at the Tendos.

"Look out! Nabiki said as she ran into the beam in order to shield her family. "Aaaaahh!" Nabiki went crashing down to the ground.

"Why you, bastard!" Akane screamed as she ran towards the wielder of the weapon and beat the daylights out of him.

"That's all right, boys!" Wolfman called out to his gang members. "We can take the rest of them out the old fashion way."

As the members of the gang moved in on them, Akane leaped into them taking a few of them out. _"These guys are a lot tougher than the hentai horde at school. I have to take these guys out fast. Oh no! A few of them are walking towards Kasumi!"_

"Kasumi, run and take Nabiki with you! Genma and I will hold them off as long as possible but get away from here!" the Tendo patriarch ordered his oldest daughter.

With surprising strength and speed Kasumi picked Nabiki up and took off for home with a few Black Tiger gang members hot on her heels.

Even though they put up a valiant effort, over half of the gang members had succumbed to unconsciousness. Then Wolfman decided to lend a hand. With inhuman speed he practically flew towards Soun and hit him countless times knocking him out. Then Wolfman took out Genma in the same manner.

"All right, Guys! Get out of my way! I'll take out Akane Tendo myself," Wolfman ordered as the ones who were still up got out of his way.

"I'm not one of those punks you beat up at your high school, bitch! I'm going to give you the beating of your life!" Wolfman said with confidence as his battle aura flared up.

_"I've never even seen Ranma's battle aura show so much power! This guy might be all smoke and mirrors but I suspect this guy would have given Ranma a run for his money before he got juiced up,"_ Akane thought to herself as she got in a martial arts stance.

Wolfman moved in on Akane at super speed. To her credit, Akane threw Wolfman when he got to her, throwing the gang member into the nearby metal monkey bars, using Wolfman's own momentum against him. "Oww!" the gang leader screamed when he hit the playground equipment.

Akane ran towards him but Wolfman got out of the playground equipment he had just slammed into and attacked Akane before she could attack him, getting in a few solid punches. Eventually they were going toe to toe, fighting in a DragonballZ manner but in less than a second Wolfman struck Akane several times knocking her to the ground severely injuring her, leaving her a bloody mess.

"That was fun but now what will I do with you?" Wolfman said exulting over his victory.

"Hey, Boss. We got her sisters!" one of the gang members said as he and a few others dragged Kasumi and the barely conscious Nabiki.

"Well, I'm surprised you survived my huge gun, Nabiki. No matter. I have an even bigger gun with which I'll kill Ranma if necessary. For now, let's see what you girls are made of," Wolfman said as he took off the coat Nabiki had been wearing which was hardly there since they had blasted her with their laser cannon.

"GASP!" the gang members exclaimed as they looked upon Nabiki's half naked body and covered their noses in order to keep their noses from bleeding.

"Impressive. Let's take a look at the June Cleaver here. I bet she's hot under all those clothes," Wolfman said as he leered at Kasumi while his orders were enthusiastically obeyed.

"Oh, my!"

"Shouldn't we should just kill them and be done with it? It's risky keeping them alive and the big one's about to wake up," Jako, his second in command said urgently.

"Take it easy, Jako. Let's have some fun with them first. Bring Akane over here too; it's about time she learned her place." As his gang members complied with his orders, Wolfman watched the show with a huge smile on his face.

_"I can't let this happen! But that laser cannon took a lot out of me. If I can only get to one of the senzu beans I put in my hair," _Nabiki thought to herself as she used all of her remaining energy to reach into her hair.

FLASHBACK

In her room, Nabiki is reading the letter attached to the Federal Express package Bulma had just sent her. "These are senzu beans. Don't throw them away; they're very important. If you or Ranma are ever beaten up or even crippled, take one and you'll be re-energized," Bulma said in her letter. "Hide them somewhere. I'd give them to Ranma but his ego seems a little huge. He probably thinks he wouldn't need them."

"A little huge?" Nabiki said with a smirk as she laughed out loud. "I'll hide these here and put a couple of them in a hiding place in my hair."

END OF FLASHBACK

As Nabiki reached into her hair Wolfman got on top of her and began to put his hands on her. With as much speed as she could muster she grabbed the bean and put it in her mouth. !!MUNCH!!

"What did you just do, bitch?!" Wolfman said as he took his pants off.

"I'll show you!" !!CRUNCH!! Nabiki surprised the gang leader by kneeing him in the groin and throwing him into a nearby wall.

"AAARRGH!!! That hurt, you bitch!!!" Wolfman screamed as he rolled on the ground in agony.

"Here, Akane, eat this," Nabiki ordered putting the other senzu bean in her mouth and making her chew it. !!MUNCH!!

"Huh, what? I've never felt better in my life!" Akane exclaimed as she got up and knocked away the guy who had gotten on top of her and torn her dress off. "What was that, Nabiki?"

"I'll explain later. Right now there are still some guys coming at us. Be careful they're picking up the guns they dropped earlier!" Nabiki warned.

"I'll be careful," Akane said as she and Nabiki ruthlessly beat up the guys who had torn Kasumi's clothes off. "You perverts are going to be in some real pain!" Akane screamed as she waded into the gang members who started to run away from the angry, half naked girls who were brutally beating them up.

"Kasumi take Dad and Uncle Saotome and hide somewhere! And scream really loud if any of those gang members come after you! Do you understand me?!" Nabiki yelled.

"Yes!" Kasumi answered still a little embarrassed because she was still in her torn up underwear.

!!ZAP!! Nabiki blasted the large laser canon that had previously injured her. "Aaaah!!" As it blew up, the explosion knocked back the guy who had shot down Nabiki in the first place.

"I don't know how you managed to recover so quickly but this is for you," Wolfman said as he whipped out a large gun and blasted Nabiki with it. !!PING!! The laser blast bounced right of Nabiki's chest, having no effect.

"What the?! Talk about breasts of steel. No matter, I'll just kill your sister," Wolfman said as he pointed the laser gun at Akane.

"No!" Nabiki called out as she sped over to Wolfman, disarmed him of the gun and hit him with an uppercut that sent him into the sky. Wolfman came crashing down with a thud.

Nabiki then turned towards the only member of the gang who was still conscious. "Jako! Where do you think you're going?" Nabiki asked as she appeared in front of him at super speed as he tried to run away.

"Um, well." Jako eyes went down and noticed that Nabiki still was only wearing her panties.

!!SLAP!! Nabiki hit Jako hard enough to knock him to the ground but not so hard he was knocked out or worse. "My eyes are up here!" Nabiki said as she picked the man up by his neck choking him and holding him up so that they were seeing eye to eye.

"Cough! Are you going to kill me, Bitch?! What's stopping you? We Black Tigers do what **we** want. If you don't like what we did to you and your family, too bad!"

!!BLAST!! "Ungh!" Nabiki screamed as a ki blast hit her from her left, knocking her back several feet and away from Jako.

"It still hurts where you kneed me, bitch!" Wolfman said after having blasted her. "But I'm a lot tougher than you thought. Jako, take care of Akane. I'm sure you can handle her. And good job not backing down."

Nabiki got up and ran towards Wolfman at super speed as Wolfman did the same almost as fast. When they met they were going at it with hundreds of punches and kicks being thrown, blocked and counter attacked.

!!CRACK!! Nabiki got in a solid right cross punch that sent Wolfman several feet back. "I'd normally have to pay a lot of money to have a half naked babe beat me up but it's time to end this," Wolfman said as he put his hands together and attempted to hit Nabiki with the dodan ray.

"Yeow!" Nabiki said barely dodging Wolfman's attack as she moved to her left at super human speed and shot up in the air. !!SWOOP!!BLAST!! Nabiki then flew down on Wolfman like a dive bomber as she shot ki blasts at him.

"You think you're the only one who can fly?" Wolfman said as he flew into the air and returned Nabiki's barrage with ki blasts of his own. They were going at it toe to toe again but this time they were in the air. Nabiki kneed him in the groin again and as Wolfman lurched forward she kneed his chin with her other knee causing his head to snap back. Then she head butted him.

"Aargh! You broge my nose!" Wolfman said as he leg sweeped Nabiki knocking her off balance and sending a few feet up end over end. Before she could right herself he flew into her, he struck Nabiki with an uppercut, adding more power to his punch with his velocity sending the girl further into the sky.

On the ground, Akane and Jako's fight was slightly going in Akane's favor as Akane was getting more blows in. Little by little she pressed her advantage as Jako gave more and more ground. !!BOOM!!

_"I grew tired of watching that fight. It was obvious the girl was going to win it. But the fight up there is worth watching," _a man wearing Chinese clothes with the kanji on his chest saying, "kill you" thought to himself. He looked to be a young man and was in phenomenal condition with muscles that could act and react with inhuman speed. He wore a long pig tail, had a mustache and a vicious look on his face.

_"It was a good idea, having Dr. Gero turn me into an android instead of the cyborg I used to be. I'm a lot more powerful than before and I'm even younger looking. (I was always a handsome guy of course)_ _Dr. Gero told me that the real Goku is missing but that there's a faux pas Goku running around. The ki signature of the girl up there reminds me of Goku but that surely isn't him. I'll let my protege, Wolfman, fight her for a little bit. If he loses, I'll deal with her myself and get some answers," _Tao Pai Pai thought to himself.

XXX

As Ranma flew home after his battle with Mousse he ran into an old "friend". !!BLAST!! "Aargh!" Ranma screamed as he was shot down and came crashing into the dirt.

"Greetings, Ranma. I see you've been taking steroids but then I've also been supped up."

"Gosunkugi! What do you want?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I want to destroy you. I've always wanted to destroy you ever since you took Akane away from me," the new Gosunkugi said. Gos was a lot taller and more muscular than he had been. He was even more handsome yet more creepy looking. He was wearing the same kind of school uniform he always wore except Red Ribbon Army insignias were on his clothes.

"Go away, Gos. I don't have time to deal with you!"

"There's always time, Ranma. You're probably wondering how I'm staying in the air looking down on you. Well I'd like to tell you," Gosunkugi said with an air of superiority. He then put an orange force bubble(sort of like the force bubbles Green Lantern makes) around Ranma who despite a great deal of effort could not break through.

_"What's going on with Gosunkugi? I can't even sense his ki. He's just like the android I defeated a couple days ago except he's even more powerful! I remember seeing videos of Goku fighting androids as Bulma explained what they were about but no one knows who's building them." _

_"I still can't break through this wall; that fight with Mousse really took a lot out of me so I have to rest a little bit. I'll just let Gos tell me what's so important. Maybe I'll be able to figure out who's making these androids," _Ranma thought as he looked up at the now powerful Gosunkugi.

XXX

Later, at the Nekohantan. "Where were you, stupid Mousse?!" Shampoo yelled at him with disgust not noticing he had just landed on the ground right in front of her still being in human form. "Shampoo make Peking Duck out of stupid Mousse if be gone like that again," the amazon girl said as she dumped cold water on him. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong, Shampoo? Surprised? Things are going to be a lot different from now on," Mousse said with a lot more confidence than Shampoo had ever seen in him.

"What's with you, stupid Mousse? And why you dye hair white?" Shampoo asked still not quite realizing that the young man in front of her was all together different.

"My hair color has a lot to do with my transformation. Here, let me show you." Mousse then made his prehensile wings come out.

"Stupid Mousse no impress Shampoo with fake wings. Now come inside we have much work to do."

"Really? I think I'd like to challenge you for your hand in marriage, Shampoo, unless you're afraid or something like that. But don't worry, Shampoo. I'm so powerful now that I can defeat you without having to hurt you."

"Stupid Mousse never beat or hurt Shampoo!"

"What's going on out there, Shampoo?" Cologne called out from inside the cafe.

"Stupid Mousse want challenge Shampoo, Great Grandmother!" Shampoo responded.

"Defeat him quickly and come inside. We have a lot of work to do."

"Fine, Mousse." Shampoo then got in a martial arts stance. "Let get this over with." Then the amazon girl ran towards the avian warrior using a flying kick attack that Mousse deftly evaded.

"Stupid Mousse, stay still!" Shampoo screamed as she kept missing her attacks.

"Let's take this fight somewhere else where we won't be disturbed," Mousse said as he quickly grabbed Shampoo and flew off with her.

"Where you think take me, stupid duckboy?!" the girl said as she struck the powerful warrior with blows that had no effect on him whatsoever. Once they reached a vacant area in town, Mousse put her down.

"We can have our 'fight' here," Mousse said with such power and authority that Shampoo was just starting to notice.

"Those wings! Where you get them, stupid Mousse?"

"They're real, Shampoo. And I'm sick and tired of you calling me stupid. I'm going to prove to you how much more intelligent I am. Now, let's fight."

Once again Shampoo attacked with skill and finesse that would have put the best martial artists in the world to shame but still couldn't land a blow on the former duck boy. After several attacks Mousse finally used one of his prehensile wings to "leg sweep" Shampoo knocking her off of her feet.

"Want to try again, Shampoo?"

"Grrrrr!"

"You seem frustrated, Shampoo. After I've defeated you I'll relieve you of your frustrations. Don't worry. I know how to do that, too."

"No way you ever touch me, stupid Mousse!" Shampoo said as she attacked with a great deal of power and fury using all of her ki to increase her abilities.

"You're good but I'm better." Mousse shape shifted his wings making them razor sharp. Then he moved in on the girl at super speed. !!SLICE!!CUT!!SHRED!!

"Aiyah!" Shampoo screamed as she closed her eyes and braced for the attack she knew she couldn't avoid. After opening her eyes she realized she had not been cut. But after looking down she realized her clothes had been shredded! What was left resembled a skimpy bikini that left little to the imagination.

"You look great, Shampoo. Do you want to just give up now or keep on fighting?"

Without any thought of modesty, Shampoo resumed her futile attacks until Mousse grabbed her and threw her down on her back in a belly to belly suplex with him pinning her to the ground by her wrists. He also used his agile legs to wrap around Shampoo's legs, all together immobilizing her.

"Give up yet?" Mousse said looking down on her struggling form.

Shampoo could not get up and free herself from Mousse' powerful steel grips. She finally realized exactly how powerful the former duck boy had become. "I no give up even if you kill me!"

"I told you I've become so powerful that I don't have to kill you or hurt you for that matter. So instead I'll just use my wing feathers to tickle you into submission," Mousse said as he raised up Shampoo's hands, shape shifting his wings making his feathers soft as he tickled under her arms.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stupid Mousse!" Shampoo laughed helplessly.

"You shouldn't call me that. Especially since you're in such a comprising position," the avian martial artist said as he used his increased perception to find her more ticklish areas, using his feathers to the utmost effect.

"He he he he he he he he he!" Shampoo giggled helplessly as she tried in vain to break free of his hold.

"Give up yet? You should just surrender. I can get pretty cruel if I have to. Be glad I still like you after the way you and that old ghoul have treated me. Now, just surrender. I can do this all day," Mousse said as his carefully and gently tickled her pink.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!" Shampoo laughed as her body was tickled mercilessly. "Okay! Ha ha ha! I surrender! Hehehehehe! You win!" Shampoo gasped out. With a smirk on his face, Mousse stopped as Shampoo breathed heavily, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air.

"But just to be sure." Mousse then shiatsu nerve pinched the exhausted the girl sending her into unconsciousness.

"Where did you get all that power from, Mousse?!" a voice called out.

"Wouldn't you like to know, old ghoul? It doesn't really matter. I've beaten Shampoo fair and square. She's married to me now," Mousse said getting up and facing the matriarch.

"You will answer my question! Not only have you become more powerful, you've mastered several secret amazon techniques without which you could not have defeated Shampoo with such ease despite your increase in power."

"I've done what I had to do. I'm married to Shampoo now; that's all that matters!"

"Not exactly. There's still Ranma to consider. You will have to defeat him as well," the old woman answered triumphantly.

"That would be the case if Ranma wanted to marry Shampoo. But there's another part of amazon law that states that one of the victors over said amazon can surrender his right to marriage to the other victor. I know for a fact that Ranma doesn't want to marry Shampoo; he never did. Next time I see him I shall inform him of this. Then Shampoo will be mine and only mine," Mousse said with a sense of finality and triumph.

"How did you know all that? That last law has been hidden for years. Even most elders don't know it. And where are your glasses, Mousse?" Cologne asked as she realized the avian's eyes were sharp and focused unlike before.

"Well, I'll answer your questions because it pleases me to do so." He then explained how he had studied and found out about the cave that merged his curse with his usual body making him a lot more powerful. He didn't tell her how he had used his x-ray and telescopic vision in order to read all of the secret amazon techniques and found out how to get into the Room of Time allowing him to train for a year without much time passing in the real world.

"That explains your increase in power but how did you master all those amazon techniques? And on top of that it would have been impossible for you to have learned those techniques so quickly."

"Love found a way. Now do you want me to carry Shampoo back to the Nekohantan?"

"Yes, go ahead but don't do anything to Shampoo," the matriarch ordered. "What the?!" The matriarch was shocked when she saw Mousse's wings appear and actually flap, causing him to fly in the air with Shampoo in tow.

_"This isn't over, Mousse."_

XXX

Nabiki had begun to get the upper hand in her fight against Wolfman. She threw a right cross which was a feint and as Wolfman attempted to block the faux pas attack, Nabiki attacked, hitting his chin with the bottom of her feet with countless somersault kicks.

"Aargh!" Wolfman screamed as Nabiki ended the somersault attack with a kick in the solar plexus.

As Wolfman was stunned, Nabiki screamed, "STOCK MARKET CRASH!" All of a sudden golden energy in the shape of large gold coins blasted Wolfman, engulfing him, causing him to cry out in pain. Then Nabiki flew over to him and struck the top of his head with a powerful axe handle strike that sent the gangster crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Wolfman, you don't know jack," Nabiki said over the prone, unconscious form of her opponent.

!!CLAP CLAP CLAP!! "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Who are you? Did you have something to do with the fact that my sister is on the ground unconscious?" Nabiki asked threateningly.

"Listen, nature girl. You're not very intimidating the way you're dressed right now so don't even bother. Besides, even if you were suitably dressed you wouldn't intimidate me, the great Tao Pai Pai!" the man said with presence.

"I'm going to take my sister and leave. Good day." Nabiki began to walk towards Akane when she was blasted from behind. !!BOOM!! "Aaaahh!"

"You, Jako!" Tao demanded as he woke up Wolfman's lieutenant. "When you are fully awake tell Ranma that I have his girlfriend, Nabiki Tendo. And if he ever wants to see her again he better come and find me. Wolfman will tell you more later." Tao then dropped Jako to the ground and took Nabiki and Wolfman and flew away.

XXX

"You want to know who gave me my power, don't you, Ranma?" Gosunkugi said as he looked down on the pig tailed martial artist. "I really don't know what his name was but since he reminded me of a science fiction, mad scientist and he looked as if he was a Dutch man, I'm calling him Mr. Sci Fi Dutch!"

While Ranma took the measure of the force bubble Gos had put him in he heard what sounded twelve Gosunkugis speaking as if their voices were coming from everywhere.

_**"Thank you very much, Mr. Sci Fi Dutch. I'm much stronger right now. Thank you very much, Mr. Sci Fi Dutch; I'm now ready, I vow!"**_

"You wonder what I am! Machine or simply man. With parts made from the void, I'm the modern android!" Gosunkugi said as he walked down some steps he had used his force manipulation powers to create with 12 holographic images of himself marching in place behind him until he was face to face with Ranma behind the force bubble he had created.

"I have a secret, my body and skin. My brain is human. My body's stronger, pure admantium. You've seen me acting very strangely; now you're surprised. I'm just a guy with extra powers and places to hide. To make me alive! To have me arrive. Someplace to hide to have me arrive."

"That's all very interesting, Gosunkugi. By the way, who turned you into an android, anyway?" Ranma asked as he stalled while he recovered. _"What's this? Gos is projecting an image in my mind of him before his transformation sneaking in a hidden hideout; but where?"_

"I'm an android with emotions. I'm not what you think. I've gotten help for my problems so I could be free. I'm not so evil. I'm not a loser. Forget what you know. I'm just a guy whose circumstances went beyond his control. Beyond my control. Beyond my controool! I'm now in control."

"That's all very nice, Gos. But who turned you into an android?" _"I'm getting fed up with this! Now he's projecting into my mind images of him stealing things in the lab he broke into. Now he's just gotten caught and beaten up by androids that haven't been finished being built." _

_**"Thank you very much, Mr. Sci Fi Dutch. I'm much stronger right now. Thank you very much, Mr. Sci Fi Dutch; I'm now ready, I vow! Thank you very much Mr. Sci Fi Dutch. Thank you for making me larger than life! Thank you very much, Mr. Sci Fi Dutch. Thank you very much Mr. Sci Fi Dutch."**_

_"Those voices are beginning to piss me off! Those images of Gos are still marching behind him. Now I'm seeing an old man operating on Gosunkugi. Is this when he was turned into an android?" _Ranma thought as he saw the images projected in his mind.

"My problem's solved you see. Thanks to technology. Machines to help my life. Machines to make you die!" Gosunkugi exclaimed as the force bubble he put Ranma in began to close in on him.

_"I'm going to have to do a kamehameha. The problem is if I don't break this force bubble my kamehameha might just kill me! This thing's killing me anyway so I'll have to chance it." _"Kame ha me ha!" Ranma yelled as the force bubble shattered in pieces.

"The time has come and fast, for another ki blast. So everyone can see, my rise and your defeat! By Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen!" With that he struck Ranma with a powerful ki blast that sent Ranma into a small mountain with enough velocity to cover a mile had there been that much distance. !!SLAM!!

"Aargh!!" Ranma screamed as he went through the mountain landing on the other side. When Ranma got up Gosunkugi was right there. Before he could recover, the creepy boy grabbed Ranma and spun him around to his right at super speed. Then he let Ranma go and spun himself around the other way at super speed, building a great deal of momentum and roundhouse kicked Ranma in the head countless times splitting Ranma's head open. The last kick knocked Ranma straight towards a tree but before he could get there, Gosunkugi moved with so much speed that he moved just past Ranma and elbowed him breaking his nose and knocking him back a several feet.

"It's over, Ranma. I've always wanted to do this and now I have my chance." The android picked Ranma up, put his hands around his neck and !!SNAP!!

As Ranma's body was unmoving on the ground Gosunkugi flew into the air and used his ki energy to write "THIRTEEN WAS HERE!" on the ground.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Did anyone recognize the parody of the song, Mr. Roboto, at the end?

If you were wondering what kind of physique Nabiki got when she was juiced up, go to my website, go to Ranma fanfiction, then scroll down until you see the fanfic, Roidma. Right above the fanfic is a picture which shows what Nabiki's physique looks like. In time, there's be a link to all the pictures that are associated with Roidma after I've worked on my website. Now I'd like to thank those who left reviews for the last chapter.

Innortal, AshK, Speed Reader, Rubius, Kool Moe D., luger 7, Sir Thames, Excel, Redzorin, angel61991, cooking babe, Vilkath.


	5. Ranma versus Tao Pai Pai

Roidma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, DragonballZ or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transferred the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter Five

As Ranma's body lay unmoving on the ground, his subconscious mind was still working. _"It's a good thing I learned Simulate Death from that Shaolin monk while I was on that training trip with my father. Even though I'm not dead, it's going to take a while for me to relocate my neck. As it is I'm going to have to concentrate."_

After an hour of concentration, Ranma snapped his neck back into place and got up. _"Whew! That was too close for comfort. I'm sure Dr. Gero made Gosunkugi into an android but why? I'm going to have to train a lot harder in order to defeat that guy; he's very powerful."_

Ranma then noticed the words, **Thirteen was here**, written in large letters on the ground near him. "So he calls himself Thirteen. I better get out of here." Ranma then flew off for home.

XXX

"Yawn!"

"So you're awake, child." Shampoo looked up at her great-grandmother looming over her as she lay on her own bed in her room at the nekohantan.

"I have bad dream, Great Grandmother. I dream Mousse beat me by tickling me pink and finally knocking me out with a shiatsu maneuver," the amazon said as she shivered despite the heat.

"It was not a dream, Shampoo. It was all real. Mousse somehow managed to increase his power and even learn secret amazon techniques."

"Aiyah! No way stupid Mousse beat Shampoo."

"Take a look at what you're wearing, Shampoo," the matriarch ordered.

As Shampoo regarded what was left of her clothes sliced into what looked like a skimpy bikini she gasped and covered herself with her hands embarrassed. "Is Mousse really so strong and fast? Mousse could kill Shampoo if Mousse want."

"Yes, that's true. He may even be stronger than Ranma at this point. I still haven't figured out how he got so much power. But he managed to merge his curse so that he's now a beautiful swan instead of an ugly duckling. His sight is also a lot better. If he was any other amazon male except for that fool, Mousse, I would say marry him but I don't want that fool polluting my bloodline. There must be some way of nullifying Mousse' claim."

"Wouldn't he have to beat Ranma since Ranma has defeat Shampoo?" Shampoo asked hopefully.

"Normally you'd be correct but Mousse somehow knows amazon law very well. He correctly stated that Ranma can simply surrender his claim on you. We both know Ranma has made it clear he does not want to marry you despite our efforts. But I'll think of something."

XXX

Nabiki woke up trapped in an energy stasis field of some kind which held her arms up and suspended her in the air. "Where am I?"

"So, Sleeping Beauty has awoken. You may never have heard of me but my name is Tao Pai Pai," the android assassin said, announcing himself as if he were royalty.

"I've heard of you. You're basically a guy who likes to kill

"Let me at her, Boss. I'll rip her a new one! I'll jack her up good and make her wish she had never been born!" Wolfman said a few feet behind him.

"Shut up! Now, as soon as Ranma gets here we can begin with the festivities."

"Ranma's a lot more powerful than I am. You'll rue the day you challenged him," Nabiki answered despite her compromised position.

"How is it that you're so much like Goku?" Tao asked ignoring the threat. "I had no idea there were any others besides him. I've spent days searching for him and I haven't found him. The only ones who come close to him are you and this Ranma."

"I'm not telling you anything. Now get me out of here or else!" Nabiki threatened as she again tried in vain to break free of the stasis energy field which held her in place.

"Even though you have similar DNA, you don't have a tail like Goku did," Tao remarked.

"Let me at her. I'll make her talk," Wolfman said as he admired Nabiki's physique.

"You'll be quiet, Wolfman! She defeated you and I don't like failure. Be grateful I still think you and your gang will be useful to my plans." At this Wolfman was silent.

"What plans are those, Tao?" Nabiki asked, wanting to know what the villain had planned.

"I plan on taking over all of Asia. I'm starting with Japan then Korea and so on. Eventually I'll rule the whole earth. In time I'll have an army of machines who will do my bidding. My only concern was Goku getting in my way. I've since gotten a lot more powerful since my last defeat at his hands. But I have no idea where he is."

"I have no idea where Goku is either. But Ranma will track me down and when he does he'll deal with you!" Nabiki replied.

"Of course he'll try to rescue you but he won't beat me. I'm far too powerful." Then Tao turned to Wolfman. "Has your number two contacted the Tendos and told them where Ranma can find Nabiki?"

"Yeah. Jako should be there right now," Wolfman answered.

"Good."

XXX

"Hey! Open the door!" Jako said as he pounded furiously on the door of the Tendo household with ten members of the Black Tiger gang backing him up.

!!POW!! "What do you want? Are you here for another beating? And where is Nabiki?"

"Ow! I'm not here to fight you. And as for Nabiki she has been captured."

"I'll go and get her!" Akane said brimming with confidence.

"Oh, shut up. You're no match for Tao Pai Pai. Yeah, that's right. That's who we're working for. He wants Ranma to show up at this address. Make sure he comes alone. If anyone else shows up here Nabiki will be killed," Jako said handing the note to Akane. "Ranma has until sundown." With that Jako and his crew left.

"I'll kick the daylights out of that Pai guy!" Akane exclaimed but her father, Soun put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Tao Pai Pai is the most dangerous assassin in the world. Don't take him lightly, Akane. Ranma should be back anytime now. So we'll wait for him and tell him about Nabiki being captured."

"I can take him!"

"Akane! We'll wait for Ranma!" Soun demanded, surprising Akane by putting his foot down.

XXX

"Huff! Huff!"

"Keep on running Ryoga! We have ten more miles to go. Thought I wouldn't recognize your massive strength and endurance, did you?" Master Roshi asked as he ran up ahead of Ryoga.

"No, Sensei!" the lost boy called out as he ran with the ten tons of weighted clothes he wore.

"You should have told me about the fact that you get lost so easily."

"Yes, Sensei!"

"And there's also the fact that you turn into a pig. I know all about Jusenkyo. There's a way to merge your cursed form into yourself to make you more powerful and not be burdened by being changed with the application of water."

"There is?!" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"Yes. Keep on running. Before that happens we will have to work on your speed and reflexes; you're way to slow! Now move! Move! Move!" Master Roshi ordered the lost boy.

XXX

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he landed at the Tendo compound.

"Ranma!" Akane called out. "You have to hurry. Nabiki is in trouble. She's been captured by Tao Pai Pai. He'll kill Nabiki if you show up at this address before sundown." Akane handed Ranma the note and stared at him as he read the note.

"I'll get there right away," Ranma said determined.

"Be sure to take him seriously, Ranma," Soun Tendo said seriously. "Tao Pai Pai is one of the most powerful assassins on the face of the earth. Be careful, Son."

"I'll be careful." At that moment his stomach growled.

"Here, Ranma," Kasumi said handing him a small green bean. "This will help tide you over and energize you. Nabiki told me all about this so make sure you eat this before you get there. You look as if you've been in a fight and gotten beaten up badly."

"All right, Kasumi. Thanks." !!MUNCH!! "That really helped me to again, Kasumi." With that Ranma flew off.

XXX

"First of all, Mousse, tell me how you learned amazon techniques. Then I want to know how you mastered said techniques in such a short amount of time," the amazon elder interrogated.

"I told you what you wanted to know. If you like I'll go get Ranma to turn over his claim to me," the former duck boy turned swan man stated lazily.

"I know all about your transformation and why you're so powerful now. But how did you learn secret amazon techniques? You've learned in a week what would take some amazons a lifetime to learn. Before you marry Shampoo you will answer my questions."

The two of them were in the Nekohantan which was about to open in a few minutes. Mousse had not only worked hard but fast impressing both Cologne and Shampoo with his super human speed. He had gotten the prep work done and cleaned the restaurant in record time.

"All right. When I got my powers, one of my powers is the ability to see through anything, another is the ability to see from a distance. Therefore I have the equivalent of X-Ray and telescopic vision. In addition to that I have learned how to develop a photographic memory and the ability to understand and learn things quickly."

"Yes. But how did you... Oh, I see you used your vision powers to look through and read all the ancient amazon martial arts secrets. But some of those would take a long time to learn. There's no way you could have learned those techniques so quickly, new power or not."

"I discovered a place called the Room of Time. In this place someone can train for a year. When I left the Room of Time only a day had past."

"So that's it. Do you know it's illegal for a male to learn those techniques, Mousse? I don't care how powerful you've become. You can be thrown out of the tribe for that."

"If that happens I'll just beat Shampoo again and she'll have to marry me anyway. Besides, the rules say I wasn't allowed to enter the areas where those scrolls and books were stored. They don't exactly say I can't learn the techniques if I can learn them without entering those forbidden areas."

"That's a lot of double talk. You've broken the spirit of the law while supposedly keeping the letter of it. I'm sure the Council of Elders will agree with me when I petition your victory over Shampoo null and void."

"You know my great grandmother, Hair Care, don't you? She's also an elder. She's ready and willing to back up my claim despite my unorthodox ways of becoming more powerful. Face it, Elder Cologne. I'm marrying Shampoo."

"So you think, boy."

"The elders have already discussed it. The last thing they want is someone with the massive amount of power and skill I have leaving the village. They'd prefer it if I stayed within the tribe. Keep in mind that I know a lot of other techniques the amazons don't know about. I'm perfectly willing to share my fountain of knowledge with everyone."

While talking to the new Mousse, Cologne noticed how Mousse had grown a great deal within the quasi year. He not only was more powerful and skilled but he was more mature as well. "I will discuss this with the other elders. I don't think they'll over rule me. Don't be too hopeful about marrying Shampoo. When you fail to marry Shampoo, I'm sure some other amazon will be happy to marry someone with your power. Now get back inside and get to work."

Mousse walked back inside confident of himself giving Shampoo a knowing smile as he quickly got to work.

XXX

"He's coming, Boss!" Wolfman called out as he saw Ranma flying towards the Black Tigers new base of operations which was now Tao Pai Pai's headquarters.

"Yes. I can sense Goku's ki signature but it's somewhat different just like the girl is here is different. You know the plan, Wolfman. I want you to see you fight him first. Now go," Tao ordered.

Ranma looked around observing the formerly abandoned but now refurbished warehouse that had many windows and was six stories high._"I wonder how many guys are in there. Well, here goes nothing."_

"Stop right there, dude!" Wolfman called out breaking out of one of the windows and flying towards him. "Let's see how tough the mighty Ranma Saotome really is."

"You wanna find out? That's just fine with me." Wolfman flew at Ranma with speed faster than the human eye could follow but Ranma was faster and was upon Wolfman before he knew what was happening and struck him in the stomach and head butted Wolfman when he lurched forward. When Wolfman was stunned Ranma punched him in the jaw with a right cross.

"Ungh!" Wolfman moaned. "So you drew first blood. I'll still kick your ass. You've been over rated for months now. And I'm going to prove that right now."

"Where's Nabiki? Tell me where she is or else!" Ranma threatened.

"Spare me the threats! You don't scare me even though you've been taking steroids. Now let's finish this fight."

"All right. If that's how you want it."

"That's exactly how I want it. No more talk. Let's do it!"

Ranma flew into Wolfman hitting him with thousands of punch and kick combinations putting his previous tenshin amaguriken to shame. "That good enough for ya?" Ranma said as Wolfman slumped into unconsciousness.

!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!! "That was well done, Ranma. But what I want to know is how you got Goku's DNA. I know you're not Goku but you have a similar ki signature. The girl has a similar ki signature to Goku as well. I wonder why," Tao Pai Pai said sizing Ranma up.

"Where is Nabiki?!" Ranma demanded.

"We'll get to that. But there's a difference between you and Goku. As strong as Goku is he is not as big and strong as you are. Even the girl's brute strength is impressive. What kind of steroids have the two of you been taking?"

"Neither of us are taking steroids!"

"Spare me the denials. I don't care if you take steroids. It will make defeating you that much easier since all that muscle will simply slow you down."

"The muscles I have don't slow me down. But if you want to fight, let's do it!"

"Of course. Hiyaaaah!" the assassin screamed as he moved in on Ranma at super human speed.

XXX

Hikaru Gosunkugi also known as Thirteen flew into the secret hideout of Dr. Gero which was located inside one of the mountain areas of Japan that was regarded as uninhabitable. "I've done it. I've destroyed Ranma. Now Akane is mine!"

"Fool! You have not destroyed Ranma! Look at the video screen. He's still alive," Dr. Gero stated as he glared at the teenage boy while the video screen showed Ranma flying away from the scene of the battle.

"I was sure I killed him. I snapped his neck!" Gosunkugi stated nervously.

"I don't believe I wasted so much time increasing your power. If you can't do what I want I'll just take all of your power back!" Dr. Gero threatened.

"No! No!" Gosunkugi protested.

"I hope not. Even so. I have two other androids I'm working on. They will be even more powerful. If you can't do the job they can!"

"I can do it!"

"Then go find Ranma and kill him. If you do that, I'll give you even more power. My sources tell me sooner or later Goku will be coming back and when he does I want him eliminated. Do you hear me?!"

"Yes, sir. I hear and obey." With that Gosunkugi flew off in search of Ranma.

XXX

Ranma and Tao Pai Pai were fighting toe to toe with countless punches, kicks, blocks and counter attacks going back and forth. Finally, Ranma got in a solid combination which sent Tao Pai flying through the wall of the formerly abandoned warehouse.

"So! First blood goes to you. Enjoy it while you can. That will be the last attack that gets through my impregnable defenses," Tao said as he tagged Ranma with a powerful ki blast.

"Aargh!" Ranma screamed as his shirt was vaporized. "I'm not backing down, Pai." Ranma moved in on the powerful assassin and struck with a jab which Tao dodged and then grabbed Ranma's arm and threw him over his shoulder several feet into a nearby tree.

"Hyaa!" Tao screamed as he blasted the area Ranma was in with a quick dodon blast but Ranma had gotten out of the area in a nick of time as the tree he had previously slammed into turned into sawdust.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Ranma then blasted Tao with his own ki blast and as Tao evaded the blast Ranma attacked with an area effect ki energy blast which covered so much of the area Tao was in so that he couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Aaarrgh!" Tao yelled as he fell back but still held his ground. "I'm surprised you can fire off ki blasts so well but it really doesn't matter. I'll still defeat you in a short time. I don't regard you as the main course. You're the appetizer, while Goku's the main course."

"You can forget about Goku. He has better things to do than fight someone he's already beaten up before. I'm your opponent. You want to fight, then fight me!" Ranma called out as he struck the ground with his foot creating a shockwave that bowled Tao Pai Pai over, striking him from the ground. Before the assassin could regain his footing Ranma was on top of him hitting him with thousands of punches and kicks that Tao couldn't all together block or evade.

"Ungh! I find it hard to believe you're this skilled. You may even have more skill than Goku but you haven't mastered all the abilities a Saiyan body offers. I realize you're not even a carbon copy or clone. I'll just have to destroy you and your girlfriend."

"Never!" Ranma screamed as he ran up to Tao Pai at super speed and started pummeling him but Tao struck Ranma with an open palm strike to the face that sent Ranma several feet back.

"You probably never heard of this but old age and treachery always triumphs over youth and skill," Tao Pai Pai said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This!" !!BOOM!! The bomb the assassin had planted on Ranma during their fight blew up, shooting Ranma up in the air. Ranma's clothes were in tatters as he came crashing to the ground with a thud. Ranma's pants were reduced to the size of swimming trunks that barely covered him as he got up and faced his opponent. Even the string that held his pig tail in place had been blown to smithereens making his now long hair come cascading down on his broad shoulders.

"You look like the barbarian you really are. Going native?"

"I'm really not worried about it," Ranma said breathing deeply as his muscles contracted. "I always liked Conan the Barbarian anyway."

"Gosh, he's gorgeous!" one of the girls in the crowd which developed said as she practically drooled all over herself as she admired the long haired boy.

"You can say that again. Arnold Schwarzenegger eat your heart out!" another teenage girl swooned.

XXX

Back in the warehouse Nabiki was still being held in an energy stasis field. Akane had sneaked in the abandoned warehouse and taken out a few of the Black Tiger gang members guarding Nabiki. "Nabiki! What have those perverts done to you?!" Akane exclaimed as she regarded Nabiki's current state of undress.

"Nothing really, Akane. There's a lever over there. Could you pull it up?"

"Oh, yes." As Akane pulled the lever up the stasis field vanished dropping Nabiki to the ground in a heap.

"What the?! The chick's free!" a gang member said, running into the room.

"Oh, shut up!" Nabiki said, appearing right in front of the guy and cold cocking the him with a left hook. As more gang members came into the room Nabiki and Akane beat them up sending them into a world of hurt and unconsciousness.

"You bitches are through!" Jacko said running in the room shooting at them with an uzi. !!RATATATATAT!! Nabiki immediately got in front of Akane letting the bullets bounce off of her rock hard body. "What the?! Talk about tits of steel!"

"Get over it all ready!" Nabiki said taking the gun from him and breaking his jaw with a right hook that knocked him out.

"So you and Ranma are bulletproof, too?" Akane asked her older sister.

"Well, pretty much. Having a saiyan body has it's perks. Let's get out of here, Sis."

"Um, Nabiki."

"What is it, Akane?"

"Will you put something on? You've been prancing around and fighting in your panties without the least bit of embarrassment. Your breasts practically defy gravity as it is, you're giving me an inferiority complex!"

"All right, Akane. Let's see about placating your ego and finding something for me to wear." Nabiki and Akane looked around and saw some gang jackets and some jeans hanging in a closet.

"Here we go," Nabiki said putting the two sizes two small jacket on which still showed a lot of her ample midriff. Then Nabiki put on some jeans that they found which clung to her hips. "This will have to do for the time being. So Akane, are you happy now?"

"You look like something out of a music video. We're going to have to go shopping later," Akane said as she regarded the clothes that made Nabiki look even hotter than she did before.

"Well. Nothing we can do about that now. Let's go outside and see how Ranma's fight's going." Nabiki walked outside with Akane following her.

XXX

!!KAPOW!! Ranma struck Tao Pai Pai with a powerful wing chun, straight punch that sent the assassin through a couple of medium sized trees. "Oof! I don't think Goku ever hit me that hard," Tao Pai said as he checked his jaw. "It's all irrelevant. I'm a lot more powerful than I was when I fought in the last tournament when Tien Tenshinhan defeated me. I am even more powerful than Goku or you for that matter."

"You're just full of a lot of talk. There's no way you're beating me I have too much to fight for!" Ranma stated as he walked towards the assassin.

"Are you talking about your busty girlfriend and her family. I think I'll have my way with her before I kill her, after I've killed you."

"No way!" As Ranma ran at Tao Pai at inhuman speeds the assassin grabbed him and threw him into some nearby bushes. While the former pig tailed warrior was entangled, Tao blasted him with an attack that did no serious body damage but bypassed most defenses stunning him. "Yeargh!"

"And now. Aaaaaah!" Tao screamed as he increased his power, making the ground around him shake. By the time he was done Ranma had recovered and gotten himself free of his previous entanglement. "You are too late, Boy. I am now more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Just bring it," Ranma said motioning with his hands.

"Oh, I shall." Tao Pai Pai ran at Ranma with so much more speed than before that he surprised the Conan the Barbarian look-a-like, knocking him into the sky. Then he blasted Ranma with a more powerful dodon ray.

"Aaargh!" Ranma screamed as the now more powerful attack engulfed him.

"I'm surprised you survived that but there's more where that came from," Tao Pai said, flying up in the air. "I think I'll soften you up a bit." The assassin blasted Ranma with a machine gun type energy barrage Ranma couldn't all together avoid.

Then Ranma did the unexpected. He fled. "Where did that guy go?" someone in the crowd said as Ranma flew off.

Nabiki's crew had figured out where the Black Tigers and therefore Nabiki was. They also knew about the upcoming fight by lurking in the shadows and gathering information as they always did. Then they sold the information about the fight to anyone who had paid for it. By this time, most of the students of Furikan High were there along with some other people watching the fight.

"This has been almost as good as the last Tenka-ichi Budôkai!" a teenage boy called out.

"Is he coming back?" another asked.

"I don't think so. I guess he figured he'd get his ass kicked."

"Here I figured the great Ranma Saotome was a lot braver than this. Now I'll have to... Ungh!" Tao Pai flew forward as he was struck from behind. "What the?!"

"Did you call me a coward?!" Ranma asked as he struck the surprised assassin with several super speed punch and kick combinations that ended with Tao's head being rocked back.

"What happened? Ranma came back from another direction. But that's impossible!" Akane exclaimed.

"What Ranma did, Akane, was fly away and keep flying away until he flew all around the world and struck Tao Pai from behind," Nabiki explained. "Flying around the world is part of Ranma's training."

"Ungh! You're full of tricks, aren't you?"

"You silly rabbit. Tricks are for kids!" Ranma answered with a smirk.

"You dare mock me by comparing me with Boss Rabbit? You'll pay for that. Haaa!" Tao Pai struck Ranma with a flash attack which blinded the former pig tailed martial artist. While Ranma was getting his bearings Tao Pai Pai attacked with fists of fury, striking Ranma countless times and eventually knocking him several yards back and further up into the air in a diagonal fashion. Tao Pai immediately appeared above the flying Ranma and struck him with both hands together in an axe handle fashion, knocking him back down towards the ground.

"No more snappy comebacks?" the assassin asked as he flew down on Ranma faster than a speeding bullet smashing into him with so much power he sent Ranma crashing into the ground practically impaling him into it.

"It's not over yet!" Ranma said struggling to speak as he broke out of the ground, leaving a Ranma shaped dent in it.

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Ranma. You are a poor substitute for Goku," Tao said as he quickly grabbed Ranma, holding him up by the throat choking him.

"I won't give up! Koff!"

"Is that so? Jiiiiii!" Tao Pai Pai said powering up for another dodon ray.

_"He's powering up for another one of his ki blasts. I don't know if I can survive another hit like that. I'll have to break out of his hold,"_Ranma thought to himself as he grabbed of his opponent's fingers pulling it away from the other fingers causing Tao Pai to let him loose.

"Not bad but too late. Haaa!" the assassin screamed as he attempted to tag Ranma with a very powerful dodon ray which missed! Ranma had shuffled over to his right practically gliding on the ground as he moved with enough speed to barely get out of the way of the blast. The crowd gasped as the dodged dodon ray obliterated the old abandoned warehouse.

"Aieeeeeeee!"

"The guys we left inside got killed by that last blast!" Akane exclaimed excitedly.

_"I don't know if I would have survived that," _Nabiki thought to herself as she saw the building which had been her prison come crumbling to the ground.

Ranma then clapped his hands together and thrust them forward sending a shockwave right into Tao Pai which the assassin had run right into. "Ungh!" Tao Pai moaned as the shockwave knocked him back. Then he flew up into the air and came down on Ranma like a dive bomber shooting auto fire ki blasts out of his hands.

"Aaaah!" Ranma screamed, shooting up in the air much like some who had been too close to a exploded bomb would do.

"Fat lot of good all those muscles are doing you now, eh? And now for the coup de grace." Tao Pai landed and was about to prime himself up for another powerful dodon blast when he noticed Ranma practically flying towards him on the ground.

!!POW!!CRACK!!SMASH!! Ranma threw a volley of hand to hand attacks of which only a few got in. But the ones that did get through caused the assassin's head to snap back while he took one on the chin after lurching forward when Ranma had snap kicked him with a forward thrust in the stomach.

"I'm going to have to beat you so much that I'll be sure you're dead!" Tao Pai Pai said with menace as he responded to Ranma's attacks with a volley of attacks of his own. At this point they had both thrown caution to the wind and were attacking going all out on offense.

"Ungh!" Tao Pai moaned being knocked back several feet, but he kept himself stable by doing an deftly done acrobatic maneuver which allowed him to land on his feet. He now faced down the Conan the Barbarian look-a-like before him. _"This guy is good. I'm surprised I didn't notice such a powerful and skilled fighter before now. This town of Nerima has had a reputation for powerful martial artists which I had thought to be overrated."_

_"I don't recall this guy being so powerful. From what I saw on the tapes Dr. Briefs showed me I figured this would be a walk in the park but somehow Tao Pai Pai has become a lot stronger. I don't know how much more damage I can take. I need to end this quick,"_ Ranma thought to himself while he regarded his opponent and took the time to recover.

"Aaaaah!" Tao screamed as he ran at Ranma with such speed that he overwhelmed him, putting Ranma on the ropes so to speak with a flurry of punches and kicks. Then finally !!BLAST!!

"Aaargh!" Ranma cried out in pain and surprise as the close range, dodon ray struck him dead on. Ranma flew back several yards due to the power of the blast. As Tao Pai Pai walked towards him he saw smoke coming out of Ranma's still intact chest.

"It's not over yet, Tao," Ranma said getting up in a lot of pain.

'It is over, fool! Defeating you now will be very easy. You're in no shape to fight anyone now." With that the assassin moved in, attacking Ranma with super fast punches, most of which connected.

"It's looks like Ranma's going to lose, Nabiki!" Akane called out with concern as Ranma got pummeled.

"Not exactly. Don't you see what Ranma's doing?"

"Yes I see. He's getting clobbered!" Akane answered.

"He's going in a spiral. Doesn't that spiral look familiar?" Nabiki said with a side glance.

"Oh, yeah!" Akane exclaimed finally getting it.

"What are you two talking about, Nabiki?" Hiroshi asked with Daisuke standing next to him. Both of the boys couldn't take their eyes off of Nabiki's exposed midriff as they regarded the Saiyan girl.

"You'll see," Nabiki said ignoring the drooling boys.

Ranma kept moving in a spiral as he got pummeled. "It's almost over, boy! Give up! A few more attacks and I'll send you to your ancestors," Tao Pai said sensing victory was at hand.

"I'm not giving up. You'll have to try harder!" Ranma yelled as he kept going in a spiral.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tao said as he increased his attacks in volume and in power totally unaware of what was waiting for him.

Eventually the spiral ended and Ranma screamed, "Dragon Ascension Wave!" knocking the world's greatest assassin high up into the air. When he came crashing down to the ground with a huge thud, he didn't move; he didn't get up.

"Huff! Huff!" Ranma gasped as his chest contracted.

"Wow!" some of the girls in the audience gasped enjoying the view of Ranma's barely clothed form.

"You did it, Ranma!" Nabiki called out running towards him with Akane right behind her.

"You all right, Nabiki?" Ranma asked as he regarded her.

"I'm fine, Ranma. I knew you'd win; you always do."

"You had more faith in me than I did in myself. That guy was really powerful. I wasn't sure I could beat him," Ranma answered with a sigh of relief.

"Nonsense! You're the best." With that Nabiki gave a Ranma a big, long enduring kiss while putting her arms around him. Ranma responded to the kiss and put his hands on her back through her jacket caressing her gently. Everyone there gasped over the sight of the two quasi-saiyans embracing.

"Nabiki! Your jacket is coming off!" Akane said while the two ignored her.

"Very good, Son-in-Law!" a voice called out.

"Cologne! What is it?" Ranma asked not happy to see her.

"I had no idea you had become so powerful. I envy Shampoo," she said admiring the muscular powerhouse. "It's about time you made an honest woman of Shampoo and marry her."

"I'm not marrying Shampoo. I thought we already discussed this."

"Wrong! You discussed it. You know the laws. If it wasn't for me you would have been beaten by Tao Pai Pai. He's the greatest assassin on the earth."

"I would have found some other way to defeat him if necessary. But I thank you for all your training."

"Is that it? You think you can just string Shampoo along? We will not be, ignored."

"Don't go Fatal Attraction on me, Cologne," Ranma said testily.

"Don't worry about it, Ranma!" Mousse called out as he landed in front of them with Shampoo in tow. "As you might have guessed I've defeated Shampoo. All you have to do is hand the marriage rights you have on Shampoo over to me and we amazons will get out of your hair."

"Mousse! I told you to stay at the Nekohantan until all the after closing work was done!" the diminuitive amazon elder said angrily.

"The work's done. I'm a lot faster than I used to be and I also see a lot better. Why is it that you haven't told Ranma my defeat of Shampoo and my willingness to take Shampoo off of his hands?"

"No want marry stupid Mousse! Want marry Ranma!" Shampoo said as she happily admired Ranma's current, Conan the Barbarian look. "Do you hate Shampoo so much you let Mousse have Shampoo for self?"

Ranma looked at the amazons for a moment. "Hate has nothing to do with it. I told you I wasn't interested in you, Shampoo. You can have her, Mousse," Ranma said as he held Nabiki closely in his arms.

"Come on, Shampoo. You're married to me now. Ranma has just turned you over to me," Mousse said with a sense of triumph.

"Not so fast, Mousse. I'm going to discuss this with the other amazon elders. There's no way I'm going to let Shampoo marry a blind fool like you," the elder responded.

"I find it strange that you were ready to force Ranma to marry Shampoo because of your high faluting amazon law and now that said same law mandates that Shampoo marry Mousse you want to skirt said same law," Nabiki said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That is none of your business, little girl. Stay out of it!" Cologne sneered.

"If it involves Ranma it is my business. I hate how you enforce **your **laws on everyone else then say, 'it's none of your business," Nabiki said stoically.

"This isn't over." With that the diminutive elder leaped off. Mousse then grabbed Shampoo, sprouted his wings and flew off after the elder.

"Gee. I didn't know he could fly," Sayuri said as she saw them off.

"Yes. And his wings are so beautiful. I wouldn't mind being with him," Yuka responded wistfully.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thanks if you sent me a review. I've gotten thousands of hits for this but the reviews I've gotten don't come near the hits I've gotten for this fanfic. If you've enjoyed reading this send me a review.

If you were wondering what kind of physique Nabiki got when she was juiced up, go to my website, then go to Ranma fanfiction, then scroll down until you see the fanfic, Roidma. Right above the fanfic is a picture which shows what Nabiki's new physique looks like.

Now I'd like to thank those who left reviews for the last chapter.

Innortal, AshK, Dragonwings7373, Mysticalflame, Pac Man, gen x, Speed Reader, Kool Moe D., luger 7, Redzorin, Sir Thames


	6. Enter Pantyhose Taro

Roidma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, DragonballZ or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transferred the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter Six

As the amazons left the area of the previous battle Nabiki noticed how all the girls and women were staring at Ranma's long hair and physique. "I like the Conan the Barbarian look, Ranma," Nabiki said as she caressed his broad shoulders. "Maybe you should ditch the pig tail for good, hmm?"

"Nabiki!" Akane yelled.

"I can hear you, Akane. You don't have to yell."

"You need to close your arms around yourself. Whenever you move your arms outward you practically flash everyone! The boys around here are perverted enough without you giving them a skin show!" Akane exclaimed hotly as Nabiki breathed in and out deeply, seemingly oblivious to her state of undress.

"There's not a whole lot I can do about that, Akane. But let's go home. I have some clothes at home that fit me a whole lot better." With that Nabiki picked Akane up and took off into the sky along with Ranma.

"I hope there's a lot of food at home; I'm so hungry right now," Ranma said as his stomach growled audibly.

"Kasumi knows all about our new increased appetites, Ranma. I'm sure there'll be enough food there for everybody," Nabiki answered as her stomach also growled audibly.

"Ranma was a chow hound before but now he eats even more. But I'm surprised at how much you eat now, Nabiki!" Akane exclaimed as the three of them were on their way home.

"You know how much bigger we both are, Akane. We have a lot of power and much bigger appetites. But don't worry about it. We can afford it."

Akane demurred for a moment. "However I still like to learn how to do some of the things you and Ranma do with shameless ease. Let's get started right away, OK?"

"Sure, Akane. But you'll have to take it easy and listen to instruction. Getting out of your comfort zone will be absolutely necessary."

XXX

After the amazons had returned to the Nekohantan, Mousse gently put Shampoo down sporting a look of triumph on his face. "Don't get so cocky, Mousse. I'll never let you marry Shampoo. I don't care how powerful you've become," the amazon matriarch stated with authority.

"You know the rules, old ghoul. I've defeated Shampoo and I've defeated her more decisively than Ranma ever did. Ranma never wanted to marry Shampoo. So he gave up his marriage rights to me. I'm Shampoo's rightful husband."

!!WOOSH!! Cologne was shocked to see Mousse evade the swiftness of her cane but said, "how dare you preach amazon law to me? I know what the law is! And I don't care what happened. Ranma will marry Shampoo! You can go back to Joketsuzoku and marry another amazon for all I care. I'm sure anyone of them would be thrilled to marry someone as powerful as you even if I personally find you so repulsive."

"What is this? You tout amazon law like it's so reverent but when you don't like an aspect of it you decide amazon law doesn't mean anything?"

"Shut up! I'll figure a way out of this! There's no way Shampoo's going to marry a blind fool like you!"

As Mousse stood there, his battle aura began to increase. "I'm not blind anymore, old woman! In fact I have better vision than anyone alive. I can even see through anything. Right now Shampoo's wearing pink panties and no ... !!WACK!!

"Don't even think it, Mousse! You've taken too many liberties with Shampoo as it is. And I'll decide who Shampoo's going to marry," the diminuitive woman said, striking the distracted duck turned swan boy on the head with her cane.

"We'll see about that," Mousse said as he quickly flew out of the Nekohantan in a rage.

XXX

After having done some errands the Jusenkyo guide was on his way home when he heard a noise that disturbed him. _"That noise is coming from the Spring of Drowned Icejin. That's where I put the Ling-stone Wood in order to keep anyone from falling into that spring. It's sounds as if someone's pounding on it! That Dutchman told me_ _Ling-stone Wood was nearly indestructible. Some of the most powerful martial artists in China couldn't break that wood so I bought it just in case I needed to cover up an especially dangerous spring. I better go check it out. " _

!!SMASH!! "Someone broke through the wooden barrier I placed over the Spring of drowned Blue alien!" !!SPLASH!! "Oh no! Someone just fell in forbidden spring!" the Jusenkyo guide said as he ran to towards the spring as fast as his stubby feet could carry him with a sense of dread and foreboding.

Out of one the pools of Jusenkyo a light blue skinned man with wearing Chinese clothes and a pair of pantyhose for a belt appeared. _"I __did it! I knew I could break the _so _called indestructible wood and take a dip in this spring! Now all I need to do is pour the water that locks curses on _me so _that I won't be changed back with hot water." _

"Customer! What did you just do? That was Spring of Drowned Icejin! I covered that up deliberately to make sure no one would fall into it!" the guide said running towards him.

"I know all about you covering it up with that so called unbreakable wood. But I managed to break through to the spring anyway. But to make sure no one else gets to have all this power ... " Taro proceeded to blast the spring with a powerful ki blast causing a geyser of water to go flying in the air and disperse leaving a large hole where the water once was. "You can cover that one up if you want, old man."

"How did you know so much? It was dark when the blue creature came here," the guide asked, surprised at the young man's knowledge.

"I've been observing and studying these springs ever since I was a kid and that old man bathed me in one of them. Fortunately it was the Spring of Drown Man so nothing really happened but I know all about what these springs can do. I even saw the powerful creature that crash landed and barely survived the crash of his spaceship. Taking a drink of water was the last thing he did before he fell in the spring and drowned. I would have gotten to it sooner but I saw you covering it up with a wooden barrier. I suspected you didn't want anyone falling into it and getting the power I have now but I was still too smart for you."

"That barrier was made of the strongest wood I could find. It's called Ling-stone, it's so powerful it could be used to make a tank invulnerable. How were you able to break through it?" the guide asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I knew the wood was strong. When I found I couldn't break it with any of the tools I was able to get my hands on, I decided to train in martial arts. After mastering kung fu, a ninja style and a Korean tae kwon do style I still couldn't break the wooden barrier you welded over the spring. Some time later, I noticed one of the Joketsuzoku amazons doing their Bakusai Tenketsu manuevers."

"That allows them to break stone not wood! How could that have helped you?"

"I'll get to it, fatty! Anyway," the young man explained, loving the sound of his own voice. "After using my ninja skills to hide and observe the amazons training I figured out how to learn some of their techniques. The ability to break stone being one of them. But I couldn't use that to break indestructible wood you placed over the spring. So I shared the bakusai tenketsu with some other powerful martial artists in exchange for learning how to use it to break indestructible wood. Once I had mastered this new modified bakusai tenketsu, I came here and quietly destroyed the barrier you placed here. Now I am invincible. "

"Gasp! How have you managed to master the abilities of the Icejin so fast? It's as if you were born an Icejin. "

"I will tell you because it amuses me to do so. I saw how you and some friends of yours hid the wreckage of the Icejin in a cave. When the coast was clear I went inside that cave. I saw some videos of what Icejins could do. I tried to do everything they could do but wasn't able to despite all the tiresome practice I did. As much as I hate training and practicing it all finally paid as you can see."

Then the blue skinned youth took a flask of water and poured it on himself. After grabbing a kettle and pouring some hot water on himself. "Great! That was phase two of my master plan. Now I won't have to worry about changing back."

"Why didn't you change back? Hot water always changes Jusenkyo victims back into what they once were," the guide exclaimed in surprise.

"I got water from the Pot of Preservation which locks Jusenkyo curses by using my ninja skills to sneak into the land of the Musk and steal water from it and put it in this flask." The young man smiled as the guide gasped. "There's nothing those beast men can do about what I've done now."

"Why have you gone through all this?"

"The first reason was to force an old man called Happosai who named me Pantyhose Taro when I was born, to change it to the new name I want called Awesome Taro!" the young man announced with a pose. "The second reason was power. I now have all the power I could have ever dreamed of having, more even. But there's one more thing I need to have."

"What's that?" the guide asked warily.

"I need a list of all the people who have been cursed by Jusenkyo. This will help me to find Happosai."

"How did you know I had a list? Anyway, I can't give it to you. Everyone who has been cursed has a right to privacy and... Gack!"

"Hand it over or die!" Pantyhose screamed as his battle aura glowed with power which the guide saw up close as the newly made Icejin choked him.

"OK! OK!" the guide relented, gasping for air. As soon as Taro let him go he went inside his hut and brought one of the copies of his registry list.

"This better be it!"

"Yes, Customer. This is the list."

"Fine. Be grateful I don't obliterate you right now!" _"Good! Last I heard Happosai was in Tokyo, Japan. I'll get that old fart to_ _change my name. He'd better or else! I'll also pay a_ _visit to_ _these other Jusenkyo cursed participants. One way or another I'll find that gnome and get him _to _change my name!"_

"Where's does the pig boy, Ryoga, live?" Taro asked with a sneer. "I see his name and curse but I don't see his place of residence."

"Ryoga often gets lost. Not only do I not know where he is; Ryoga himself gets lost so much he doesn't know where he is at any given time," the guide answered.

"I'll have to see about finding him too." With that Pantyhose Taro took to the air and flew off for Japan.

XXX

"Come on, Ryoga. You still need to build up your speed!" Master Roshi called out from a megaphone a good distance as Ryoga/P-Chan ran away from a bengal tiger. "It's very important you train in your cursed form as well as your normal form. You'll find out what I'm talking about when you get your cure!"

"Bweee!"

Master Roshi seemed to know what P-Chan asked so he said, "there's a place where you'll be able to merge your cursed form with your normal form, making you a man permanently. When that happens you'll still be human but you'll be a whole lot more powerful. You'll be bigger, better, badder!. Pigs are strong in their own way so you'll get stronger. However, you are still too slow. Maybe that's why that Ranma guy always beats you up."

"Bweee!"

"We'll really have to work on your speed and agility. Heck, we're working on that now. If you're going to be of any help against the coming invasion you're going to have to get a whole lot faster. Use more of your ki to speed yourself up. You can use ki to increase all of your abilities. You've been doing that for years without really knowing it. Since I've taught you how to increase your ki you should be able to move a whole lot faster."

"Bweee!"

"It may be difficult for you to use ki and be quick and agile in your cursed form but the harder it is now the easier it will be to do later when you're fighting those powerful Saiyans. Now move it!"

"Bweee!"

"Roaaar!" The pursuing tiger chased after P-Chan. But as P-Chan kept on running the bengal tiger caught up to the piglet and nearly pounced on him but the little pig took off to the air. He was flying!

"Good job there, Ryoga. I was wondering when you'd finally learn how to fly. I guess all that training didn't go to waste after all. That's it. Fly higher and higher!" The little black piglet climbed higher and higher into the air as the tiger leaped up after him in vain.

"Good work, Ryoga! Now avoid the large bird swooping down on you. Come on. Speed it up!"

P-Chan turned behind to see a large, dark brown condor flying towards him quickly. Increasing his speed he did some evasive action maneuvers which would have made any aerial stunt pilot green with envy.

"That's it, Ryoga! But don't just run away. I want you to attack that bird in your cursed form. If you can fight in your cursed form you can fight in any form. Now it's time you blast that thing with a ki blast. I've taught you how to do that too. Keep doing aerial maneuvers, get behind that thing and blast it!"

P-Chan flew a hard bank to the left with a great deal of speed and slowed down with such abruptness that he allowed the condor to pass right by him. Before the large bird could turn around P-Chan put his front hooves out and blasted the creature! P-Chan bweed for joy as the large bird came crashing down like a shot down fighter aircraft right into the ground in a blaze of glory.

"All right, Ryoga! Now it's time for you to fight that bengal tiger. I know you can do it! Kick it's ass!" the bald old man screamed into his megaphone.

P-Chan came flying down on the tiger like a dive bomber blasting at it with ki blasts. The blasts hurt the tiger so it began to run away, trying to evade the blasts. Then P-Chan landed in front of the tiger and charged into the tiger smashing into it's nose with his own unusually strong pig nose, causing the tiger to shake it's head to recover from being stunned.

"Raoor!" The tiger charged him again, bearing sharp teeth. P-Chan grabbed the tiger, throwing the it in a martial throw fashion. Then the little piglet shot up into the air smashing it's nose into the tiger's stomach. Before the tiger could recover the piglet attacked with a flurry of rapid fire punches and kicks.

"Hit him again, Ryoga! That's it!"

In a matter of seconds P-Chan had sent the tiger into unconsciousness. "Bweeeeee!!" the piglet screamed, raising his hoof into the air, celebrating it's victory.

"You've come a long way but you still have a lot to learn, Ryoga." Master Roshi poured some hot water on the piglet, turning him back into a man and handing him his clothes.

"When will I get my cure?!"

"Hold your horses, kid! We have a little more training to do then I'll take you to a moving island where there's a spring that makes anyone who goes into it a man permanently.

"Where is this spring?!"

"We'll get there. You can rest for the day but tomorrow the training will be a lot worst. As soon as you've gotten your cure I'll enter you in the next Budokai Tournament."

"Is that the tournament Hercules constantly wins?"

"Yes, that's it. Frankly between you and me; Hercules is over rated. You'll have no problem beating him as soon as your training is done but don't take him too lightly."

"Yes, Sensei!"

XXX

Mousse was flying through Nerima in a rage. _"How dare that old bitch defy amazon law like that? She doesn't really care about amazon law. She's just a big hypocrite. I'm beginning to wonder if Shampoo is really worth all this trouble or not. Maybe I'll just leave the amazon village all together. Better yet, I'll just go talk to my great-grandmother about Cologne's disregard for amazon law. Maybe my great-grandmother will talk the other elders into allowing me to marry Shampoo." _While the duckboy turned swanboy was deep in thought about these concerns, something came flying at him, breaking his train of thought.

Pantyhose Taro had quickly arrived in Nerima, searching for Happosai. He smiled cruelly as he noticed the swan boy, flying around, barely recognizing him. _"That's Mousse! Boy, has he changed! I can tell he has a great deal of power from here. Despite all that he's still no match for me. He'll give me a decent fight though."_

_"What's that? Someone's coming this way. He's going to ram into me! Have to take evasive action!" _!!WOOSH!! Taro was surprised as he missed his target. He then did a U-turn only to run into a powerful ki blast. !!ZAP!!

"Ungh! You're better than I thought, Duckboy. But I'll still defeat you. My power is everything; defeat is absurd."

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm looking for Happosai and I'm looking for a good fight."

"You picked the wrong time to challenge me, Blue Boy. Tenshin amaguriken blast!" Mousse flew backwards and away from the newly made Icejin without breaking any strides and blasted him with an auto fire barrage of ki blasts which knocked his opponent back dozens of feet through the air end over end. By the time Taro had righted himself Mousse was right on top of him, screaming, "tenshin amaguriken revised!" Mousse struck Taro with thousands of well placed punch and kick combinations which would have put Ranma's pre-Saiyan tenshin amaguriken to shame.

Taro was temporarily stunned but counter attacked with thousands of punches and kicks of his own. _"This guy is fast! Fortunately I can take three hits for every hit I dish out. He can't compare to my power."_

But Mousse surprised the Icejin with a flash attack which temporarily blinded him. "You like that, Blue Boy?! How about this?" Mousse immediately flew away faster than the eye could follow, coming back and forth, hitting Taro with super fast zig zag move throughs countless times, smashing into him fists first in the back and then in the solar plexus with so much speed Mousse created after images of himself, appearing to be all over the place.

"Oh, yeah? This is for you!" Before even recovering from the Mousse's blinding flash attack, Taro created a round sphere around himself which doubled as a sun-like heat damage aura, causing pain to the swan boy as soon as he hit him.

"Aargh!"

"You ain't seen nothin yet!" Taro screamed as he struck the stunned swan boy with rapid fire roundhouse tae kwon do kicks. Taro's legs moved faster than helicopter blades as he struck his opponent countless times. Then he struck Mousse with both hands clasped together, coming down on his head in an axe handle fashion.

_"I got to recover and recover quickly," _Mousse thought to himself as he went falling down from the sky. But before he could actually hit the ground, the Icejin had beaten him down there, waiting for him, kicking Mousse between his legs with a somersault kick, knocking him back up into the sky. Even though he was in a lot of pain Mousse was able to blast his approaching opponent with a well placed ki blast which knocked him down towards the ground giving the himself more time to catch his breath.

"You're pretty powerful but as much as I've enjoyed this fight I need to find the man I'm looking for."

"Who are you looking for?" Mousse asked, interested.

"If you need to know, I'm looking for Happosai. Maybe I'll spare you if you tell me where to find him."

"Spare me? Maybe I'll spare **you** and tell you where to find the old geezer. It's not like I like care about the guy anyway."

"Yeah? Where is he?"

"To tell the truth I have no idea."

"What?! You waste my F...ing time?! Heeyaahaaa!!" The Icejin powerhouse increased his power and blasted Mousse with a ki blast so powerful, the swan boy went down, slamming into the ground unconscious and charred up like a burnt piece of meat. After that Pantyhose Taro flew off in search of Happosai.

XXX

Back at the Tendo household the participants had settled down to a large meal where the other occupants of the home were a gasp at the speed and amount of food both Ranma and Nabiki were wolfing down. It was so bad that when Genma made an attempt to steal his food Ranma blasted the offending hand with a ki blast.

"Ow! What was that, boy?! I don't recall teaching you to do that!"

"It's called a ki blast, Pop. And don't try stealing my food anymore!" Ranma answered, chomping down.

"Nabiki! It's bad enough Ranma eats like a pig but do you have to? It's so un-lady for you to eat that way. You should slow down."

"All right, Akane. I'll try to be more ladylike." !!CHOMP!!

"Nabiki!"

"Just kidding, Akane. By the way, I've been thinking about some other things as well. Dad, I think it's time you start teaching again," Nabiki said, looking at her father.

"Um, I don't know about that, Nabiki," Soun answered.

"Well, I do. I'm going to start a campaign to get us more business. So I suggest you start practicing."

"I-I thought you had brought enough money so we wouldn't need more students," Soun stammered.

"We do for now. But I don't want us to get in the red again. Besides, I thought you wanted the art to be respected and honored. "

"Well, yes, but..."

"Good. Since Ranma and Akane like to fight so much they can use their battles to show how great the art is. As soon as everyone hears about what both of them can do, we'll be over run with paying students."

"Um, yes, well."

"That's a good idea, Nabiki!" Akane interjected. "We'll get plenty of students that way! We should teach everyone how to fly and shoot off ki blasts the way you trained me to do earlier today."

"We shouldn't teach any of the new students something like that straight off. They'll need to learn the basics of Anything Goes first," Soun explained.

"That's the spirit, Dad. You're sounding like a martial arts master already," Nabiki replied.

"What do you think about that, Pop? Isn't having students in the dojo a good idea?" Ranma asked his father.

"Um. I guess so."

"Good. Because you'll be helping Soun teach. I'll help out as well. There's a Budokai Tournament coming up soon and I've decided to enter it. I'll be sure to tell everyone how my style is based on Anything Goes. We're sure to get a lot of students then."

"I'm proud to hear you're going to be in the tournament, boy, but the last year's winner was Hercules.**(1)** This guy's practically invincible. You'll have to be on your game, boy!"

"I've been training harder than I ever have, Pop. So don't you worry about that."

"How have you been training harder than before? Ever since you've been taking steroids you've been slacking off."

"I haven't been taking steroids, Pop! And I haven't been slacking off! I'm bigger, better, badder!" Ranma said bulging his muscles, practically bursting out of his clothes.

"It looks like steroids to me, Ranma," Soun piped in. "What kind of training have you been doing?"

"In addition to all the other training I do, I've visited the Capsule Corporation where they have a gravity room that makes me feel as if I weigh a whole lot more than I actually do. I'm up to 20G's right now. Bulma Briefs just recently made the machine. The higher the G's the stronger and faster I get."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you're training so hard. Hercules is one of the greatest martial artists on the planet so it will take everything you have to beat him."

XXX

"Welcome!" Shampoo announced as the blue skinned Icejin walked in the Nekohantan.

"Are you Shampoo?" the blue skinned man asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Taro. I'm searching for the old man, Happosai. Tell me where he is or else!"

"Shampoo no know where old pervert is. So sorry no help. You want dinner or what?"

"Bitch, that's the wrong answer!"

"You rude."

"I'll be more than that!" !!SMACK!! "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where's Happosai?!"

"You leave now! You leave now!"

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready, bitch!" At this point Shampoo came at him with a flurry of punches and kicks which only found air. "You're no where near as good as the Duckboy was. And from what I heard that guy was so whipped. He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"He no Shampoo boyfriend! Shampoo much better than stupid Mousse. Shampoo show you!" The purple haired girl stepped up her attacks.

"You're not that good, Sweetheart! Here, let me show you. Faster than the human eye could follow, Taro struck Shampoo with punch to the solar plexus which caused her head to rock back then he kneed her in the groin area, causing her to lurch forward. After kneeing her in the chin Taro knocked the girl out.

"I don't know who you are, stranger, but now you'll answer to me," Cologne said, pogoing her way to him.

"Bring it on, you old bag. I'm gonna find that old man if I have to kick the ass of every martial artist in this town."

"We have no love for Happosai so we'd tell you where he was if we knew but there's no way you're going to walk in here and attack my great-granddaughter."

"So what? She wouldn't cooperate with me. Now I'll... Whoa!" Cologne shoved her hands in the young man's direction, creating enough kinetic energy to knock the blue boy outside of the restaurant right onto the vacant street.

"I don't know where you got all that power from, but you're still a hundred years too young to beat me."

"I'll beat you and age ain't got nothing to do with it." Taro ran towards his opponent at an inhuman speed which surprised the amazon elder who barely got out of the way in time.

"You're still too slow, boy! Oof!" !!BLAST!! Cologne flew back end over end when the energy blast hit her.

"Really? You some skills, bitch. But you don't have anywhere near the power I have. The only one of you who had anywhere near the power I have was the duckboy and I've already took care of him. He might have given me more of a fight if he wasn't such a punkass."

"That fool is no where near as powerful as me. Enough talk. It's time I taught you the error of your ways." Cologne seemed to multiply herself as she used the splitting cat hairs technique and surrounded the Icejin.

"I'm not impressed. Watch this!" Taro quickly spun around at super speed and struck every single one of the duplicates, eventually hitting the real one.

"Ungh! But how? Not even Ranma is that fast!"

"I told you I was too powerful for you, old girl!" He then grabbed Cologne and began to bitch slap her.

"Get back!" Cologne broke free of Taro's hold and used the same maneuver she had used on him earlier to knock him back.

"So you still got some fight left in you, eh, old bag? Let's see you handle this!" Taro flew up and away into the air and then came flying down on the amazon elder like a dive bomber, shooting ki blasts at her. Cologne was able to evade and dodge only by using all of her massive skill.

_"Where and how did this boy get all that power? He may even surpass Ranma for all I know. I'm going to have to use the Dragon Ascension Wave on him. That's my only hope of defeating him."_

Cologne began to move away from Taro in a spiral as the Icejin attacked. "Why don't you just run away, granny? I'm way too powerful for you. You're not even as powerful as that Mousse guy. You women just aren't that tough."

"I'll show you who's tough, boy." Cologne kept going into her spiral when finally, !!KRACK!! Taro went flying into the sky as the wind in the area increased. But when he came crashing into the ground he shook off the effects and turned to the elder amazon.

"Is that the best you got? As for me I'm just getting warmed up." Taro blasted the amazon into the sky, knocking her back end over end. "If that's it, I'll be taking my leave."

"Not so fast, sonny boy!" Cologne had come back rather quickly and was standing a few feet from the Icejin, pointing her stick at him in an accusatory manner. "Where did you get all that power?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You got in the pool of drowned Icejin didn't you?"

"What if I did?"

"The guide promised to keep that pool hidden and covered."

"Don't blame the guide. I'm way smarter than him or you for that matter." Taro then happily explained what he did to get the power he now had, enjoying hearing the sound of his own voice.

_"This kid's practically invincible. Not even I can beat him. The best thing I can do is send him away. Where will I send him? Hmm." _"You said something about trying to find Happosai."

"That's right, bitch! Where is he?!"

"Why do you need to find him anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, old bag. But I need him to change my name."

"Are you part of that Chinese tribe who gives the honor of naming a child to the first person who bathes it?"

"That's right! Now you know. You happy now? Now tell me where Happosai is!"

"I don't know exactly where he is but you might find him at the Tendo Dojo. I hear he lives there." Cologne then told Taro where to find the Tendo residence.

"You better not be lying, you old bitch!" Taro then took off for the Tendos.

_"Let's see how Ranma handles this guy. I've heard of Frieza who is reputed to be the most powerful Icejin of all; he's a lot more powerful than any Saiyan. Ranma, a quasi-Saiyan, will have no chance against a quasi-Icejin. Hopefully Taro will injure Ranma enough so that he can be brought to heel. If he destroys him, oh well."_

XXX

**(1) **I'm calling this character Hercules instead of Hercule or Mr. Satan.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thanks if you sent me a review. I've gotten thousands of hits for this but the reviews I've gotten don't come near the hits I've gotten for this fanfic. If you've enjoyed reading this send me a review for it if you please.

If you were wondering what kind of physique Nabiki got when she was juiced up, go to my website, go to Ranma fanfiction, then scroll down until you see the fanfic, Roidma. Right above the fanfic is a picture which shows what Nabiki's new physique looks like.

Innortal, Anime-Freak317, Redzorin, They call me Bruce, Kool Moe D., Ashk, gen x, Sir Thames, luger 7, Excel, Malim


	7. Amazons Everywhere!

Roidma

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place when Akane transferred the engagement to Nabiki.

In DragonballZ this takes place right after Goku was killed with his brother Raditz.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eight

"There it is," Taro said as he landed in front of the Tendo home.

"Do you sense that, Nabiki?" Ranma asked, sensing the most powerful he had ever sensed as he and Nabiki were in the backyard doing some tai chi and kata training.

"Yes. It's strange for me to be able to sense others so easily."

"I better go outside and see what's going on." Ranma flew up from the backyard and into the front, facing off with his new opponent getting up from the dinner area. As soon as Ranma walked outside he saw a speeding purple blur come straight for him. But instead of moving out of the way he stood his ground, bracing against the incoming impact, causing the "blur" to bounce off of Ranma, flying into the air in the direction he came.

Ranma immediately followed the "blur", flying fairly far from the house. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Ranma asked as the "blur" finally stopped flying back.

"Never mind my name. I'm looking for Happosai! Where is he?!"

"What do you want with him?"

"None of your business! Now tell me where he is!"

"It's too bad you got here as late as you did because Happosai was here a few days ago. I don't know where he is but I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him the next time I see him."

"Listen here, roidboy! I'm sick and tired of being put off and sent on wild goose chases. I want to know where Happosai is and I want to know now!" the Icejin stammered, radiating a strong battle aura.

Ranma regarded the blue skinned boy wearing exotic Chinese clothes and a pair of pantyhose for a belt for a moment. "I honestly don't know where the little old gnome is."

"Wait a minute! It took some time for me to recognize you but you're Ranma." Faster than the eye can follow Taro whipped out his water flask! !!SPLASH!! "How do you like being a bitch, femboy? What the?!"

"I've since gotten a cure for my Jusenkyo based curse."

"Really? So instead of turning into a bitch, you turn into an over muscled jerk. What kind of steroids did you take in order to get your cure?"

"I didn't take steroids!"

"Of course you did. How could you have become so big with defined muscles in so short an amount of time?"

"I got my cure. I told you that already! What are you and where are you from anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm what's called an Icejin. I can tell by looking at you that you're a Saiyan. But I got news for you. Icejin are a lot more powerful than Saiyans. In fact one Icejin practically wiped the entire Saiyan race. So you better start showing me some respect."

"I never heard of Icejins but it doesn't matter if I'm a Saiyan or not; I'll still kick your ass."

"Oh, is that so?"

"That is so! You've hit me with everything you've got and you literally bounced off of me, having no effect."

"Spare me your braggadocio, roidboy. I didn't think you were that tough so I didn't hit you with all my might. Now you're going to get and get it good." With that the Icejin increased his battle aura, making it blue as he flew at Ranma in the blink of an eye.

"If that's how you want it, bring it on!" Ranma counter attacked with countless punches and kicks as Taro came at him, responding in kind, both of them fighting each other in a DragonballZ manner until Taro struck Ranma in the chest, knocking him into a tree several feet away.

"It's just as I thought. My power is everything; defeat is absurd. Now it's time to show you how powerful I can really be." The newly made Icejin attempted to ki blast Ranma who moved out of the way, letting the large tree he had been up against be obliterated.

"It won't be that easy, blueboy. I got skill and speed as well as brawn. Enough talk. Just bring it!"

In less than a second Taro was upon Ranma hitting him with countless punches and kicks as Ranma blocked, evaded and counter attacked, both warriors moving faster than the human eye could follow until finally, Ranma shoved his massive chest forward, causing pain to the Icejin warrior's hand after rolling with Taro's last blow, backing up from a powerful roundhouse by his opponent them slamming himself into the offending fist. "Yeeooww!" But Ranma didn't stop there. He struck back with several punches ending with a right hook.

"Aaagh! All right, Roidboy. Try this out for size." !!BRIGHT!!

"Aargh! My eyes!"

"Now it's my turn! Yaaah!" The quasi-Icejin blasted Ranma with a powerful ki energy attacked that stunned the blinded warrior. Then he followed up with several roundhouse power kicks until finally, Taro concentrated for a moment, creating a powerful ball of energy that was the size of a basketball. As soon as it was created, Taro levitated it a few feet above his head, pointed at Ranma, sending it into the Saiyan warrior, causing a huge explosion in the process. When the smoke had cleared Ranma was on the ground, stirring from the recent explosive attack, his clothes all torn to shreads.

"It's not over yet!" Ranma exclaimed, arousing himself and his ki for action.

"Is that so, you half naked barbarian?!" the Icejin called out with contempt.

"Yes!" Ranma immediately snapped back.

"Then try this one on for size." Taro attempted to hit Ranma with a wide angle ki energy blast that Ranma had to quickly leap far out of the area in order to avoid getting hit.

_"Yeow! That hurt even though I barely felt it. This guy is really powerful. I'm going to have to up my game." _

"I figured you'd be too muscle bound to move that fast, Ranma."

"My muscles don't hinder my movement; they help it. That's what Anything Goes martial arts is all about. Even if most people with muscles as big as mine aren't able to move too fast, I don't have that problem. I've spent years training my muscles and joints to move as fast as possible."

"Well, all that doesn't matter. I'm still a whole lot better than you as a fighter, I'm faster, stronger and have more endurance. There's no way you can beat me!"

"Is that so?! Then bring it on, blue boy!"

"I shall. Aaaaah!"

As Taro increased his power Ranma moved in on him with unparalleled speed. Attacking his opponent, Ranma screamed, "tenshin amaguriken!" using speed that was a whole lot greater than what he had done in the past which surprised the Icejin, snapping his head back.

"Ungh! What the..." !!CRACK!!POW!!SMASH!! Taro was unable to block or counter the increased speed of Ranma's renewed attack which gave Ranma the inititive.

As soon as the Icejin had fallen back a few feet he blasted Ranma with a cone shaped attack that increased in width as it got further and further away from his hands. In order to avoid the attack Ranma simply jumped into the air, blasting his opponent with an autofire barrage of ki blasts began to stun Taro, knocking him back several feet end over end. "This is getting me nowhere. I've had it! How dare you attack with that pathetic attack?" Taro said as he righted himself in the sky a good distance from his opponent.

"Pathetic? It worked, didn't it? And now to finish it."

"No! I don't have time for this. I'll find you later after I've found Happosai and made the old man change my name. When I'd dealt with that old man I'll get even with you for the effrontery you've dealt me. I'll have my revenge on you one day. When you don't expect it, expect it."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked me. If you want another fight just say so, but don't go acting the victim here. You're just mad because I was starting to win the fight. Figures you'd start to back out now."

"What?! How dare you say that?" the stunned Icejin said. "Well, I'm not going to let it go. You remember that. I'm not going to let it go." With that Pantyhose Taro flew off with his tail in between his legs.

"I'd suggest you let it go, blue boy, while you still can!"

XXX

While the fight between Ranma and Taro was going on Cologne had a few visitors to her cafe. "Greetings, Elder Cologne."

"Greetings, Elder Perfume." Elder Perfume was a little younger than Cologne but it didn't look too much like it except for being a little taller. The two amazons with her were identical twins with long, flowing hair. The fact that one had silver hair and the other had green hair was the only difference between them. Both of these girls looked very powerful yet beautiful at the same time. The buxom young women stood at attention behind the newly arrived elder.

"Is there some reason why you're here, Elder Perfume?"

"Yes. Some of us elders have sensed the increase in power of the one called Ranma. We also know that he has given up Shampoo to Mousse who has actually defeated her in combat. That being the case, Ranma is now free for any of my granddaughters to marry. Now won't you be polite enough to tell us where he..."

"What?! How did you know of what has expired so quickly?!"

"As I said before, some of us elders have sensed Ranma's increase in power. We've sensed Mousse's increase in power as well. I don't see why you don't want Mousse to marry your great-granddaughter; he's the most powerful amazon male in our history. His power even rivals that of Ranma."

"There's no way I'm going to let your blind great-grandson marry Shampoo! I don't care how powerful he has become. I won't allow it!"

Mousse isn't blind! As of right now he has better vision than any of us. Anyway, are you planning on disregarding our laws? I'd expect better from the likes of you, Elder Cologne. Won't you listen to reason?"

"Reason?! Ranma will marry Shampoo and that's final!"

"We amazon elders have already decided this. Since Mousse had defeated Shampoo he is the one to marry her. You've been outvoted, Elder Cologne. Now, my granddaughters are here and willl help out with the running of this place so you won't have to worry about anything. Eventually each one of them will have a chance to hook Ranma into marriage. In time we'll all come back to the village."

Cologne gave Perfume a smoldering glare then said, "this isn't over."

"It's been over, Elder Cologne. Get over it. Mousse isn't so bad of a catch."

"He's a fool!"

"I know he's only a male but there's need to insult my progeny like that. My mother, Hair Care would especially be offended if she heard you say that."

"I'll deal with Hair Care when the time comes. But since when have you cared about your male progeny?"

"I've always cared about such things! Besides, you have to admit that he's really become powerful with the strong motivation he had to marry Shampoo. You should feel flattered!"

"I'm not flattered!" Cologne answered indignantly.

Perfume continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I was so amazed when I found out how powerful he had become! I didn't think he'd have so much gumption as to figure out a way to learn so much more about amazon law and martial arts techniques but he did. My descendant has really come through. I never thought a male descendant would make me so proud." After staring off into space for a moment she turned and looked at Cologne. "Do we really want to drive him away from the village?"

"I could live with that," Cologne answered matter of factually.

"Really? If Mousse wasn't an amazon to begin with, we'd want to sink our hooks into him as well. But as it is he already belongs to us. Any of my granddaughters here would be thrilled to marry someone so powerful. But alas they're related to him by blood, and anyway that honor goes to Shampoo."

Cologne narrowed her eyes at her fellow amazon elder. "I'm going to go back to Joketsuzoku and inform all the other elders including Hair Care that my great-granddaughter will not marry Mousse. I won't have him fouling my line of descendants."

"Fouling, Elder Cologne? He brings a great deal of power and ingenuity to your line. You should be pleased."

"I'm not pleased!"

"You should be pleased, Elder Cologne!" a voice rang out from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Elder Foam! What are you doing here?!" Cologne exclaimed as the aged but taller amazon elder(five feet) walked in along with a couple of young but not so attractive amazons who were taller still.

"I also would like one of my granddaughters to get the chance to marry the most powerful male in the whole world. It's just fortunate I was able to get here. Greetings, Elder Perfume, Elder Cologne."

"Greetings. It's obvious there's not a whole lot of time to waste. Girls!" Perfume called out to her granddaughters. "Find Ranma and engage him in combat so that he can beat one of you and thus be forced to marry into the tribe. Go now!"

"Yes, Grandmother!" the young women answered as one. With that the two amazons left the Nekohantan with a sense of gleeful determination.

"Dowel! Gel! Don't let them find Ranma before you do. You want a strong man to marry, don't you? Then what are you standing around here for?! Go!"

"Yes, Grandmother!" the responded as they left after the other amazons.

"No! I've invested too much into Ranma for someone other than Shampoo to marry him. I won't have it!" Cologne walked from the table morosely into one of her inner rooms as the two other amazon elders looked on.

"What's her problem?"

"She wanted Ranma for her great-granddaughter. But Shampoo will be marrying my Mousse."

"I'm surprised you have a male member of your family that makes you so proud, Elder Perfume. You must be disgustingly pleased with yourself."

"I'm pleased but disgusted has nothing to do with it. Cologne's great-granddaughter will have to marry Mousse. There's nothing she can do about that now. It's going to happen, whether she likes it or not!"

XXX

"All right, Akane. I want you to concentrate."

"OK, Nabiki." The two Tendo sisters were out in the wilderness, Nabiki having flown her sister out there with supplies for a training trip.

"Just like when you add ki to power up your punches I want you to first jump up in the air and use your ki to power that."

"All right." !!WOOMP!!

"Do it more slowly, Akane. Be calm and relax."

"I can't stand this! It's taking too long!"

"It's taking so long because you insist on using nothing but anger and rage. That might work later on but right now you need to calm yourself down and use nothing but emotion," Nabiki admonished.

"What's the difference between emotion and anger?" Akane asked, still upset.

"Anger is a lot more abrupt. Emotion is more drawn out. Redirect you anger, take that energy and use it as emotion," Nabiki commanded.

"All right. But how do you know so much about martial arts, Nabiki? You couldn't have become so competent just because you got juiced up on steroids."

"I didn't take steroids! And by the way, I've been training in secret for years."

"Why would you need to do that? I'm the martial artist of the family!" Akane stated, her fists balled up.

"When Mom died, I supposedly quit training but I really didn't quit. I simply quit doing the obvious types of training like breaking bricks. While I engaged in passive martial arts like tai chi and jiu jitsu I also did some acrobatic, breakfall and escape artist training."

"Really?"

"Yes. I also bought several videotapes and CDs on martial arts, using my brain and intellect to further my ability to deal with all the nutbar martial artists of this town."

"You couldn't have become that good training in such a manner."

"I wasn't that good but it was simply a backup plan just in case my brains couldn't get out a bad situation. In addition to that when that mad scientist gave Ranma his cure he sent his female side into me so I absorbed some of Ranma's skill and ability."

"Was this at the same time you got juiced up on steroids?"

"For the last time I'm not taking steroids!"

"All right, already. It's just weird seeing you so, so big."

"Big happens, Akane. Now that we've got that settled, let's get you trained in flying. Start from the beginning."

XXX

"There he is!" one of the amazons called out. "I thought I sensed a huge battle here. Who's that leaving?!"

"Never mind that, Aloe," Cream replied. "You've done a good job finding our quarry. Now it's time for me to engage him in combat so he can marry me."

"What?! I didn't go through all that work tracking him down so you could have him for yourself, Cream. I did it for me!"

"I understand that, Aloe. That's why I let you do it without saying anything. Now that we've found him it's time for me to..."

"Hold it right there!" the two amazon cousins turned to see Dowel, the extremely tall amazon Shampoo defeated at the end of the tournament Ranma and his father stumbled upon right after they had gotten themselves cursed. In addition to Dowel her sister, Gel, who wasn't quite as tall stood right next to her. She looked better than Dowel but that wasn't saying a whole lot.

"One of us will be the one to fight Ranma and get him to marry into the tribe!" Gel exclaimed.

"Did you say us?" Aloe answered incredulously. "Only one of us can marry Ranma. Wait! Where did he go?! He's gone! Do you know where he went off to? Cream. Cream?!" Aloe asked turning to where her cousin had been just a moment ago.

"She's gone too. That sneaky bitch won't get away with this!" Dowel exclaimed as she ran off in the direction she suspected Aloe had run off to with her sister following suit.

"Cream, wait for me!" Aloe screamed after the two pursuing amazons.

"I thought they'd never leave," Ranma said, coming out from behind a large tree. "You got to get up pretty early in the morning to get the drop on me. Heh, heh."

"I get up at around 5:00 a.m. Is that early enough?"

"What the?!"

"I thought you'd like to know the name of your new wife. I'm Cream. In order to make things easy for you, I'll just take a dive. You won't have to hit me very hard."

"You're mistaken."

"Enough talk. Let's fight." The amazon immediately attacked Ranma with a flurry of fists and feet that Ranma easily avoided.

"You're not that skilled. I won't have to defeat you to avoid getting hurt."

"Really? I'm smart as well as tough unlike some of my amazon sisters. Oh, quit avoiding me and fight. It's important you defeat before the others figure out I've sent them on a wild goose chase. Do you really want to risk the chance of having to marry Dowel?" Cream said with a shiver.

"I'm not marrying any of you! You got that?!"

"Oh, come on. Aren't I cute and sexy?" Ranma regarded the silver haired amazon for a moment. Her body was busty in addition to having a slender shape to it. As Ranma regarded her she smiled at him seductively, batting her eyes at him.

"Forget it!"

"All right. How about I take off my clothes so you can get a good look at what you're getting. I'm firm as well as chesty. If you want to touch me to see go ahead. I'm rather ticklish so be careful when..."

"Enough! That doesn't matter because I love someone else."

"Who's that? You blew your chance with Shampoo when you gave her up to my cousin, Mousse. Now," she said with a seductive sway of her lithe body. "You belong to me. I promise to be nice and sweet in my control over you, Ranma. I'm really nice and sweet when I get my way unlike some of the other amazons. I know offending someone with your power would be a bad idea anyway," the amazon said as she began to attack Ranma once again with a flurry of punches and kicks Ranma easily evaded.

"That's very big of you, Cream, but I'm not interested," Ranma replied as he continued to evade all of her attacks. _"She's almost as good as Shampoo. The only thing is she's a lot faster. But even if she managed to hit me her attacks wouldn't hurt."_

"Do you think yourself impervious to all my attacks?" Cream said almost reading Ranma's mind. "Watch this!" The young amazon girl clapped her hands together thus creating a few more images of herself. In time there sixteen of her!

"Do you think you multiplying yourself like that is going to impress me?"

"Yes!" they all said. "Surely, you've heard of the splitting hair technique."

"I've heard of it but don't call me Shirley," Ranma replied testily.

The duplicates looked at Ranma quizzically for a moment. "Anyway. When we all attack you, you'll liable to strike one of us, thus defeating me in a way. That being done you'll be my husband. Attack!" Their strikes hardly hurt Ranma but they were beginning to wear on him a little.

"Back off!" !!WAP!! Ranma screamed as he clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave and sending the squad of amazons away from him in various different directions.

"You are powerful! That makes me want you even more. Now I'm going to dance for you."

"I'm really not interested in seeing you dance. I've had enough of this. I'm leaving." But as Ranma took to the air to fly away he noticed the amazon prancing and mincing around, stripping off her clothes little by little in a very suggestive manner.

"Oooh. It's so hot." Cream began to initiate an erotic dance, using her aura to increase her allure as she sashayed her body with a sexual rhythm, denuding her body which seemed to get better and better looking as the seconds passed.

_"Gasp! I don't believe how beautiful she is. From her head down to her feet she's just unbelievable. It's like her body's calling to me. I can just..." _But when the girl had stripped down to only a G-string, sensually wiggling her bare breasts in Ranma's direction, the saiyan had snapped out of it!

"I don't care how hot you look like! I've spent too much time here so I'll be taking my leave now." With that Ranma took off into the air when !!GLOMP!!

"I don't care how high you fly up. I will not be, ignored."

"Get off!"

"You don't want to waste any time, do you? Giggle."

"That's not what I meant. Get... Oof!" Ranma exclaimed as one of the other amazons that had been pursuing him finally got up to him, leaping twelve feet into the air, giving Ranma a powerful kick that sent him sprawling to the ground with Cream leaping off of Ranma, landing safely on her feet with an impressive acrobatic flip.

"You almost hit me, Dowel! You need to be more careful!"

"Shut up, you sneak!" the extremely large amazon replied. "You had your chance to defeat Ranma and you failed!"

"You lummox! I was in the process of seducing him when you butted in."

"Shut up, Cream!" Dowel's sister, Gel, interjected. "You took off ahead of us. You had plenty of time to bag Ranma." Then the towering amazon looked around for a moment. "Where did he go? Cream this is all your doing!"

"Don't blame me for this! If you hadn't interfered I'd probably be married to the guy by now!"

"Where's your sister? I don't see her anywhere around here," Dowel said, looking around.

"I bet she's off trailing after Ranma for her own self," Gel answered.

"We got to get to them before Aloe can get Ranma to marry her. Let's go!"

XXX

An hour later Ranma sat down on a park bench, breathing a sigh of relief._ "What was all that about? I'm surprised there would be that many other amazons after me. It's possible that due to the fact Mousse has put a claim on Shampoo the other amazons are trying to get their hooks into me. Well I've had it people shoving their agendas down my throat! Nobody is going to push me around like that anymore!"_

"Hi there."

"Not you again!"

"That's right. Did my sister take her clothes off for you, doing some kind of weird dance?"

"Listen, you..."

"I'm Aloe. You're gonna have to marry one of us amazons sooner or later so maybe you ought to simply marry me." Ranma regarded the green haired amazon who seemed to float on the ground towards him.

"I'm in love with someone else now so get lost. What is it with you amazons?"

"Each of us wants a strong man to marry. That doesn't make any sense to you?"

"Why not simply marry for love?"

"I love the idea of marrying a strong man, especially a man as strong as you. Just look at you. You're bigger and stronger than I would have imagined. Now how about coming back with me to Joketsuzoku?"

"No."

"Why not? I'll be good to you."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why do you insist on marrying a strong man and taking him back to your homeland by force?"

"That's how our law works. We're brought up to marry a strong man to make the tribe stronger."

"Why not work harder training your men to be stronger so that you wouldn't feel the need to search for stronger men elsewhere?" Ranma asked with his arms folded on his massive chest.

"Then we wouldn't have so much control."

"What makes you think you can control someone like me?"

"It's our law. Besides my grandmother can cook something up if you get out of line."

Ranma grated at the answer then said, "if that's the case why not have your grandmother "cook" something up to keep a stronger man in your village in line?"

"That would be harder to do if the man grew up in the village. Anyway, I've grown tired of all this talk! It's time you fight me, beat me and marry me. Let's go!" Chains and bindings of all kinds immediately came out her robe with such speed and surprise that Ranma was caught.

!!SHATTER!!

"I just don't have time for this. You amazons don't know when to quit. I'm going home."

"Fine, go home. I'll just follow you. Maybe I'll take on your fiancee. Her name's Akane, isn't it?"

"It's no longer, Akane. That's over and done with."

"Then who?"

"None of your business! Now, good day." With that Ranma flew into the air with so much speed the amazon couldn't leap up in order to catch up to him.

_"This isn't over, handsome."_

"What was that all about?!" Aloe turned to the voice to see a blue skinned man staring at her, wearing pantyhose for a belt.

"And who are you? Wait. You're that guy who was fighting Ranma earlier."

"Never mind that! What was going on with you and the steroid monster?"

"Despite your blue skin I think I've seen you before today." !!CLICK!! "Now I remember. You're Pantyhose Taro! Still trying to change your name, Pantyhose?" !!ZAP!! "Ow!" Aloe screamed, barely evading a lethal energy blast.

"Don't call me that, bitch! Now you're gonna get it."

_"I better calm this guy down. The last thing I need is to have to marry this guy, Yuck!" _"Please. I'm sorry," Aloe replied, gesturing her hands in surrender. "So what do I call you?"

"Call me Taro! Now what the heck was going on just earlier?"

"As you might have noticed, Ranma's awfully powerful Because of that, we amazons want to marry him into the tribe. Our laws state..."

"I know about your laws! And before you get any ridiculous notions about roping me into marriage..."

"There you are!" Dowel called out with her sister and Cream, standing next to her. "Where's Ranma!"

"He's gone, Dowel. But look at what we have here. This is..." !!ZZZZGGT!! "This is Taro," Aloe answered nervously.

"What's the matter, Aloe? Are you afraid of Pantyhose Taro? I figured you were made of sterner stuff."

"Listen, you ugly bitch. Don't call me that. Since we're all here, you can tell me where to find Happosai."

"That's the guy who gave you that name you hate so much, isn't it? Happosai has stolen from us as well. So we'd love to find him," Cream said with some humility, noticing how powerful the young man really was.

"I don't care about **your **problems! I want to find Happosai and I want to find him now!"

Both Dowel and Gel looked on the Icejin with so much disdain they gave Taro a mocking look. "No one cares about your problems either little man. We women have business to discuss. Now run along."

"What?!" Taro screamed in a rage. "How dare you dismiss me that way?!"

While Taro's battle aura was raging, Cream and Aloe wisely began to back away from the angry Icejin and the other two amazons. "What's the matter you two?" Dowel called out. "Are you afraid of this little blue boy? He can't do anything but glow."

"Yeah, if you're so afraid keep running away, you cowards," Gel said to the withdrawing amazons.

!!BOOM!! "Aaarggh!" In a couple seconds both Gel and Dowel were on the ground, not moving! Then Taro turned towards the other two amazons, his eyes ablaze with power.

"Do you two want to die as well?"

"Oh, no!" both girls said nervously with a great deal of respect.

"Good. Maybe amazons aren't all stupid bitches. Now where's Happosai?!" the boy demanded.

"How about we pool our sources and work together? It's quite possible we can convince Happosai to change your name. You won't get anything from us dead," Aloe answered sweetly, using her charm to the fullest.

The Icejin regarded the two lovely amazons for a moment. "All right." Then Taro gave the girls a look that frightened the daylights out of them. "But don't you two ever forget who's in charge of this little gang of ours. I'm more than powerful enough to wipe out all you amazons off the face of the earth. You get me?"

"Yes! Yes!" the girls said in a humble manner, smiling sheepishly.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thanks if you sent me a review. I've gotten thousands of hits for this but the reviews I've gotten don't come near the hits I've gotten for this. Now I'm going to give props to the ones who gave me a review for the last chapter.

AshK, Sir Thames, Innortal, DeltaRyujin, Ryan L. Spradling, Radio Driver, They call me Bruce, Redzorin, gen x, tannim, Kin


End file.
